Threat From Within: The Stolen Warrior
by Rowan Wisteria
Summary: Silkshade has been kidnapped by SunClan landing NightClan in a war. Meanwhile Deathpaw is trying her best to help NightClan in the war, but her greatest battle lies within as she struggles to cope with the recent death of her sister and the blame she feels. What torture will the evil Lightstar put Silkshade through? Can Deathpaw handle her insecurities? Read The Rouge's Child first
1. Prologue

_Note: Hey, guys sorry for the late update. If you haven't read The Rouge's Child or Darkening Sun I recommend you go back and read it._

**Allegiances**

SunClan-

Leader: Lightstar- Golden she-cat with black ear

Deputy: Brownclaw- White tom with brown spots and brown feet

Medicine Cat:

Violetnose- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors:

Grasstail- Light tabby tom

Apprentice; Molepaw

Cavestorm- Solid gray tom

Whitefoot- Black she-cat with one white foot

Coldclaw- White tom with an icy attitude

Snakeheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a big heart

Murderscar- Tortoiseshell she-cat with scars all over

Skystorm- White and grey she-cat

Queens:

Mudpelt- Dark brown she-cat

Apprentices:

Molepaw- Light brown tom

Elders:

Ivyfur- Blind calico she-cat

RainClan-

Leader: Lightningstar- Tabby tom with light blue eyes

Deputy: Wetfur- Brown tom with a love for water

Apprentice; Gorgepaw

Medicine Cat:

Treepelt- Light brown tom

Budleaf- Gentle calico she-cat

Warriors:

Puddlestorm- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Falldrop- Tabby tom, a bit clumsy

Mapleleaf- Black she-cat

Branchstep- Brown tom with white ears

Apprentice; Barkpaw

Juniperfur- Black she-cat with brown tail-tip

Apprentice; Prancepaw

Queens:

Streamflood- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a fear of swimming

Kits; Willowkit

Duckfur- Striped ginger she-cat

Kits; Beekit, Snailkit

Apprentices:

Barkpaw- Brown tom

Prancepaw- Black she-cat

Gorgepaw- Black tom with brown ears

Elders:

Dampfoot- Tabby tom who always manages to get wet

SnowClan-

Leader: Icestar- White tom

Deputy: Blizzardfang- Black and white she-cat

Apprentice; Moonpaw

Medicine Cat:

Frostheart- Brown tom with white chest, little compassion

Apprentice; Smallpaw

Warriors:

Stormfang- Light grey and white she-cat

Apprentice; Thawpaw

Quickfreeze- Speedy tabby tom

Stoneclaw- Pure grey tom

Glacierpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice; Whitepaw

Stubtail- Golden she-cat with a short tail

Flamefur- Ginger she-cat

Lilyshade- tortoiseshell she-cat with white tail-tip

Apprentices:

Thawpaw- Tabby tom

Whitepaw- White she-cat

Moonpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Smallpaw- Small tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Greypelt- Grey she-cat

NightClan-

Leader: Wingstar- White she-cat

Deputy: Duskpelt- Ginger tom with white spots

Medicine Cat:

Dawnfur- Ginger she-cat with white paws

Warriors:

Skyfang- Blue she-cat

Pineclaw- Brown tom

Cranepool- Calico she-cat

Boulderfang- Grey tom

Apprentice; Deathpaw

Tallblaze- Tall grey tom

Flurrytail- White she-cat

Apprentice; Mountainpaw

Silkshade- White she-cat with three black feet

Silentstorm- Black she-cat with white spot over one eye

Songheart- Loud black and white she-cat

Apprentices:

Mountainpaw- Gray tom with white tipped ears and tail

Deathpaw- Ginger she-cat

Elders:

Darkfur- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Lightningflash- Black tom with one white spot

**Prologue**

_The sun will rise tomorrow and the shade will be gone. _What did that mean? It was around sunhigh. The sun had risen and there was still plenty of shade in the forest. I know it must mean something else. Something not so obvious.

I had been thinking about it all night at the vigil for Limppaw, but I still am no closer to figuring out what it means. You'd think StarClan could be clearer.

"Hey, Dawnfur," Boulderfang said with Deathpaw beside him.

"What?" I snapped.

"You asked to see us about now, but if it's not a good time we'll come back later," he said.

"Sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts." I sighed.

"It's fine. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I said. I don't know about everything else. Even without this unsolved riddle we've been having a lot of trouble with SunClan.

"That's it!" I exclaimed aloud. SunClan will rise tomorrow and the shade will be gone! But what about the shade? What would SunClan take?

"What's it?" Deathpaw asked.

It struck me. Her sister. Silk_shade_. "Wingstar!" I yowled rushing out of my den.

"What's wrong, Dawnfur?" Wingstar asked.

"Where's Silkshade?" I asked.

"She's out hunting," Wingstar answered. "Why?"

Pineclaw, Silentstorm, Songheart, and Duskpelt walked through the entrance and I could tell from their expression. "It's happened."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1**

"I think we should come back later," Boulderfang said.

"Have fun with that. I'm seeing what's going on," I said.

I rushed over to where the patrol had just gotten back. Something was definitely wrong.

"What happened?" Wingstar asked.

"I couldn't stop them. There was nothing I could do. I failed her. I couldn't save her," Silentstorm mumbled.

"They took her!" Duskpelt wailed.

"Silkshade? Who took her?" Wingstar asked.

"SunClan," Dawnfur answered for them.

"We weren't anywhere near the border," Pineclaw said. "They outnumbered us two to one. We couldn't even get away to fetch help."

"It's fine. Don't any of you worry. We'll get Silkshade back," Wingstar said.

"For now, come with me," Dawnfur said. "Deathpaw, you and Boulderfang have to wait."

"Okay," I said. I was still processing all I had heard. SunClan had taken Silkshade! She was in serious danger there!

I went to find Boulderfang. I wanted to talk to him. I found him in the warriors den.

"Did you find out what's going on?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. "It's not good."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Wingstar yowled.

"You know what this is about?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"As I'm sure some of you have heard the war with SunClan has begun," Wingstar said. "They attacked our warriors deep in our own territory. They even took Silkshade. I will try to seek a peaceful solution tomorrow. If that doesn't work you all need to be prepared to fight. Dismissed."

"That must be why you seem so distraught about the news," Boulderfang said. "Don't worry though. Everything will turn out."

"But what if it turns out bad?" I asked. He didn't have an answer.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't sent us on that pointless journey things might've not got this bad!" We heard Silentstorm yowl. "Or if you had been able to figure out what that sign meant earlier! Now Silkshade could be dead and we would have no idea!" She stormed through camp and out the entrance.

"Silentstorm!" Songheart called and went to follow her.

"No," Dawnfur said. "She needs some space."

"I don't think it's your fault," Songheart told the medicine cat.

"I don't blame myself," Dawnfur said. "I just wish I could've done more to prevent it."

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. I went outside. I saw Songheart staring at the entrance.

"Is everything all right?" I asked her.

"I'm worried. Silentstorm is out there somewhere by herself and she has her share of enemies," Songheart said. "Silkshade is stuck in SunClan and we have no idea what they might do to her. My sister might've blamed Dawnfur, but I can tell she really thinks she should've done more to protect her. I just hope this doesn't go on for long."

"I think we all do," I said. "Well, if we're not counting Flurrytail."

A cat walked out of the warrior's den. "Some of us are trying to sleep," Boulderfang said, yawning. "So if you could keep it down, that would be great."

"Hello to you too," I said. "Lovely night, isn't it?"

"Of course it's you," Boulderfang sighed.

"Whatever. I was having a serious conversation before you showed up," I told him. "How about the three of us just check on Silentstorm?"

"That would be nice," Songheart agreed.

"Why not. I'm already awake," Boulderfang said.

We headed out into the forest. Even if Dawnfur didn't approve of us going out yet she was still at Moon Stone so she couldn't stop us.

There was an awkward tension in the air. I had no idea what that was about. It probably didn't matter to me anyway.

It wasn't too long before we located Silentstorm. She was lying in a hollow tree trunk. She was tossing and turning and moaning, stuck in a bad dream. Songheart laid down beside her sister.

"It's going to be okay," she soothed. "Everything will be fine."

We left Songheart with Silentstorm. "She's a really good sister and a really caring cat, isn't she?" Boulderfang said with a strange tone. I looked over at him.

"You like her, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course I do. She's a friend of mine," Boulderfang said avoiding my eyes.

"You know what I mean," I said. "You love her. Want to be her mate. That sort of stuff."

"Don't you dare tell her," he threatened.

"Of course I wouldn't! Friends don't do that! They just tease you in private," I said.

"Deathpaw! Honestly, you drive me crazy sometimes," Boulderfang said.

I remembered Songheart's strange behavior when the subject of Boulderfang was mentioned. "How could I be so blind?" I asked.

"What?" Boulderfang asked.

"She likes you too!" I told him. "You like her and she likes you and you'll become mates and have kits and..."

"Deathpaw," Boulderfang interrupted. "We're not there yet."

"Sorry," I said. "You should totally go for it."

"Can we talk about this some other time?" Boulderfang asked. "I've had enough of you discovering my deepest secrets for one night. And there are more important things going on right now."

I had forgot about the whole problem with SunClan for a moment. It had been nice. I guess I'll have to save messing with Boulderfang's private life for another day.

* * *

_Note: Book Three is under way and I am excited! Boulderfang officially has a crush on Songheart... Not particularly happy about that. Don't forget to review, tell me what you thought and constructive criticism is always welcome. Next week we'll see how Silkshade is in SunClan. All for now!_

_\- Everly W._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Grasstail and Coldclaw shoved me into a small den. Honestly, I'd met nicer rouges.

"For future reference, I can walk!" I yowled at them. I was furious at SunClan. I had just got back to NightClan yesterday and now they take me off NightClan territory!

"Don't try any funny business if you value your life," Lightstar said to me.

"I don't see anything funny about this," I said.

"You know what I mean by that or at least you should. Then again, kittypet's aren't bright are they?" Lightstar said.

"You'll pay for this and regret ever messing with NightClan," I told her.

"Empty threat, kittypet," Lightstar said.

"I'll show you empty threat," I muttered.

I looked out the entrance. A guard. Just great. Brownclaw, the deputy of this fox-hearted clan himself. I know NightClan will eventually try to save me, but I might as well work on an escape plan in the meantime. If I could map out the camp that would make it easier. With several cats out there who'd probably kill me if I stuck my head out maybe I'm better off in here. I seriously need to escape.

"Stupid SunClan!" I yowled in frustration.

"Not the brightest idea," Brownclaw said.

"What?" I asked.

"You literally did nothing and Lightstar kidnapped you. Do you really want to see what she's like when she really has a reason to be mad?" Brownclaw asked.

"Wow, a cat who isn't throwing kittypet insults. That's a surprise around here," I said.

"Not every cat around here agrees with Lightstar. Most of them aren't brave enough to stand up to her," he said.

"Molepaw and Snakeheart did," I said.

"And look where it got them. There's a reason cats don't," Brownclaw said.

If he did disagree he wouldn't be deputy anymore. Maybe he isn't _as_ bad as I thought. Still, if most of SunClan disagree they should try to overthrow her. I sure would. Then again, I've got so many enemies I'm used to having them by now. That's probably not a good thing.

* * *

I woke up in the small, thorny den. So the whole thing wasn't a dream. "Mouse-dung," I muttered.

A different cat was on guard today. He had a solid grey pelt. With a cat like Brownclaw assigning the guards maybe I can go a while without someone who completely hates me. I can at least hope.

I noticed some soaked moss and a small mouse in the den. I guess my food and drink. What's the chances it's poisoned? 'If I was trying to kill you we would've killed you earlier than this!' I remembered Stripes said that and it was true with this situation. They could've easily killed me by now. I'll save it for a bit later. Something tells me this is my rations for the day, at least.

Later that day, I smelled a familiar scent. One of home. NightClan! Were they attacking? I stuck my head out of the den to see.

A patrol of Wingstar, Skyfang, Pineclaw, and Cranepool walked through the entrance with some SunClan cats eyeing them wearily.

"Wingstar," Lightstar acknowledged the other leader.

"Lightstar," Wingstar said. "I suppose you know what this little meeting is about?"

"I do," Lightstar said.

"Give us Silkshade back," Wingstar said.

"No," Lightstar told her.

"What will it take to get her back?" Wingstar asked.

"First, I want an apology for questioning my judgement about Murderscar. I want you to admit I'm right and Silkshade is a kittypet and doesn't belong in the Clans. Finally, I want her banished from the Clans altogether," Lightstar said.

"So the way I see it even if we do as you say we still can't have her back," Wingstar said. "That makes absolutely no sense."

"But she'll be safe," Lightstar said. "Right now I could do whatever I please and no cat could stop me."

"If you hurt her SunClan won't ever find peace as long as you're leader," Wingstar promised. "We'll be back." And with that they left.

"Brownclaw, Grasstail, Whitefoot, and Coldclaw. Make sure they find the border okay," Lightstar instructed.

I pulled my head back inside the den. I sighed. I wish I could've gone back to NightClan with them.

* * *

_Author Note: Looks like peace is not an option. Silkshade gets all the mouse-dung, doesn't she? Please review, thoughts and constructive criticism welcome. Next week, we'll see what Deathpaw's getting into. Bye for now!_

_\- Everly W._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I saw Wingstar return to camp. She had left to try to seek a peaceful solution with SunClan. As we all had guessed, it didn't work.

"How'd it go?" Dawnfur asked.

"She refused. Even if we met her demands we wouldn't get our warrior back!" Wingstar told her. "She would be stuck living as a rouge!"

"None of us thought this would work," Dawnfur said.

Silentstorm, who had returned to camp earlier that day, walked up to the leader. "Did you see her?" she asked, seeming as helpless as a kit, which is very uncharacteristic for her. "Is she okay?"

"They seem to have build a small den for her prison. I saw her stick her head out. She's fine," Wingstar answered. "At least for now."

"For now?" Duskpelt asked, worriedly.

"Lightstar was throwing threats too casually in my opinion," Wingstar said. "I think she has a reason to keep Silkshade alive. That scares me as much as if she didn't."

Silentstorm looked at her sister. "I'm sorry. Even I can't find any good in this situation," Songheart said. The she-cat had been sticking close to her sister's side and had been trying to comfort her. For someone as happy as Songheart, she had been struggling to find things to say to comfort Silentstorm.

"Can you help me practice some battle moves?" Silentstorm asked her sister.

"Of course," Songheart said. The two of them left camp.

I looked at Boulderfang who was standing beside me. He looked deep in thought.

"What's going through your mind?" I asked.

"Songheart always finds a bright side. The fact that she can't isn't good," he answered.

"You're right on that one. We'd probably be better off not thinking about that," I said. I didn't want to think about the situation more than I had to.

"How about I teach you some more fighting moves?" Boulderfang suggested.

"Sure," I agreed. With as formidable enemies as Lightstar and SunClan it would be useful.

We walked to the training clearing together. When we arrived there we could hear Silentstorm and Songheart practicing nearby, but couldn't see them. They must be close.

"We should start by practicing some old moves," Boulderfang said. "Remember, you're the youngest and smallest out of both clans so everybody else has more experience and has the size advantage."

"Try to at least make it seem like I have some chance in battle," I muttered.

"Your small size will help you avoid their attacks. And although the stomach is a soft spot it isn't a good idea to go under cats twice your size," Boulderfang continued. "I know you forget common sense sometimes, but please don't do that in battle."

"So in other words, don't get myself killed," I said.

Boulderfang sighed. "How I put up with you only StarClan knows. Yes, don't get yourself killed and I would prefer you get out without getting severely injured."

"Got it," I said.

"Let's just get this started," Boulderfang said. "Come at me."

"You make the first move," I said.

"I am your mentor. You do as I..." He started.

I leapt at him, cutting him off. I had to scramble up him he's so big. I am pretty small too so that makes him huge in comparison. I am still an apprentice though. I have time to grow.

He bent down and quickly came back up, flinging me into the air. I rolled into an upright position and was back on my feet. I felt a paw push me down. My legs slid out from under me. I squirmed.

"Okay, you win," I said. "I get it."

The weight on my back was relieved. I turned to face him. "That was a clever trick at the beginning," Boulderfang said. "But I know you can do more than what you showed."

"I'm sure you've never had to face a cat twice your size!" I argued.

"I wasn't always this big. At the beginning of my apprenticeship my mentor was bigger than me," Boulderfang said.

"By how much?" I asked. "You couldn't have been as small as me judging by your size now!"

"Bring out your fury. I know you have a lot of it in you," Boulderfang said.

"How can I be mad at you? You're so... Boulderfang." I didn't know how else too describe him. I couldn't put it into words.

"Pretend I'm Lightstar. She makes you angry," Boulderfang suggested.

"I'll try," I said. Boulderfang was a mountain of grey fur, much taller and broader than the golden Lightstar. I managed to do it though.

I launched myself at him and used my fronts paws to pull myself onto his back. He got ready to fling me off again but I was ready for it. I jumped off and quickly turned around to face him. He lashed out at me and I dodged, then again with his other paw and I dodged it. I looked at my surroundings to see if I could use them to my advantage. I saw a small hole. Not big enough for for a badger. It looked like I could fit. I backed up into it and got out of Boulderfang's reach. He stuck a leg in and pawed the empty space. He took it out and stuck his head in. I pawed it.

"I won!" I celebrated. "If this was a real fight I would've clawed your eyes out!"

"Good job," Boulderfang said. "That was much better and quite clever. Okay, come on out."

I went to go out. I couldn't get through! I tried as many different ways as possible but couldn't fit. "There might be a problem with that," I said. "I can't get out."

"You got yourself in there!" He said.

"You can get yourself into tight places a lot easier than you can get out of them," I said.

"It's fine, I'll just make the hole a little bigger," he told me. He removed some dirt. The ground above me shook, threatening to collapse.

"I don't think that's going to work if I don't want to be buried alive, and I'm not in that kind of mood today," I said.

"Then what's your plan?" Boulderfang asked.

"I'm going to go look for another way out," I said.

"Deathpaw, no. That's a bad idea," Boulderfang said. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I ignored him and continued through the tunnels. I walked for a while and hoped it wasn't leading off the territory. I saw some light up ahead. Hopefully I could get out of this.

It was wide enough for me to get through and—thank StarClan—I was still on NightClan territory. I found my way back to the clearing we were in. Boulderfang was pacing back in forth in front of the tunnel looking inside.

"Hey, Boulderfang," I said.

He turned around and raced towards me. "Thank StarClan you're okay!" He said. "You don't know how worried I've been! What if you died down there and we had no idea? Or worse! What if you got stuck down there and no one knew so you slowly starved to death painfully? Or what if..."

"I'm out and I'm fine. That's what matters," I said.

"We have to report that tunnel. You could've died down there!" Boulderfang said.

"Do we have to?" I asked. "I really don't want to seem like a total mouse-brain."

"It won't make you seem like a mouse-brain," Boulderfang told me. "It was a simple mistake."

"A cat should be able to know what they can and can't fit inside," I argued.

"You've done much more mouse-brained things than this," Boulderfang said.

"You kind of have a point," I said. "Fine. Duskpelt will freak out when he hears this."

"He doesn't have anything to worry about," Boulderfang said. "I'll protect you with my life."

"I'll protect you with my life first!" I said. "Just try and mess with us!"

His whiskers twitched with amusement and he rolled his eyes. "Mouse-brain," he muttered.

"Mouse-brain yourself," I said. Together we walked back to camp.

* * *

_Author Note: Hey, guys! So sorry for the late post! I forgot with everything going on. Hope you all are staying safe. Here's the chapter, hope you all enjoyed it! Please remember to review! Next week will just be another Deathpaw chapter and we'll get to know a cat I think is absolutely amazing, so I'm excited for that. See you all next week!_

_-Everly W._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"She what?" Duskpelt looked me over. We had just gotten done telling him about my eventful day.

"Relax. I'm just a bit dusty," I said.

"Just after your sister died in a badger set. You need to think more," he told me.

"It was too small to be a badger set," I said.

"You're going to get yourself killed. Silkshade is always getting thrown into problems. Limppaw is dead. And you're always causing your own problems!"

I looked down. It was true, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"Duskpelt, calm down," Boulderfang told the deputy. "I know right now is a hard time for you, but you're being inconsiderate. Deathpaw isn't going to get herself killed while I'm around. I'll make sure of that."

"I'm just worried about you, Deathpaw. Silkshade too, for that matter," Duskpelt sighed. "Do try and keep out of trouble, okay? Enough trouble finds our clan."

"I don't try," I said.

"What should we do about the hole?" Boulderfang asked, realizing I was getting very uncomfortable.

"It probably should be filled in. We don't need it collapsing, which could happen if someone even steps on it," Duskpelt said. "Most cats are busy preparing for this war with SunClan, but I imagine you two could probably find someone else and get to it."

"Okay," Boulderfang agreed. "Come on, I've got someone in mind."

He led me over to his brother. I didn't know Tallblaze too well. "Hey," Tallblaze greeted.

"Hi, Tallblaze. Do you think you could help us fill in a tunnel entrance? My apprentice happened to stumble upon it," Boulderfang said. He left out the part where I got stuck in it and had to find another way out.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do," Tallblaze agreed. The three of us set off out of camp.

The two brothers chatted as we headed to where the hole lied. I still felt mouse-brained for getting stuck in it. We arrived pretty quickly.

"Maybe we should start by finding some rocks to stabilize it so it doesn't collapse," Boulderfang suggested.

"About what size?" Tallblaze asked.

"Probably about Deathpaw size, a little smaller so it could fit in," Boulderfang said.

"Please tell me I'm not just here for size comparison," I said.

"Of course not," Boulderfang said, rolling his eyes.

We searched for some rocks. I happened to come across one. I tried to push it. Let's just say it's not easy moving a rock that's your size.

"Hey, I found one!" I called.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Boulderfang asked.

"I, uh, can't move it," I said.

Boulderfang came over. "I can see how that could be a problem. I got this," he said. "How about you go try and find more?"

"Okay," I said. I hated being small. It gave you a disadvantage at about everything.

"Stop it," he said.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Stop feeling like your useless," he told me.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I just know how you are," he said and got back to work.

Once we got done with that we packed in some dirt and mud to fill a couple gaps.

"Well, that looks good enough," Boulderfang said.

"I swear, it's going to take moons to get all this dirt out of my fur," I grumbled.

"It's called camouflage, Deathpaw. It means you actually blend in with your surroundings," Tallblaze said.

I responded with a dignified "Hey!"

"I'm just saying we don't have a lot of ginger things in our territory," Tallblaze said.

"Mouse-brain!"

"As long as she's not hiding in holes, I'm fine," Boulderfang muttered.

"Boulderfang! I could get in! I just didn't exactly realize I couldn't get out!" I protested. "You'd know if you had any idea about being small."

"That we don't," Tallblaze agreed. "That's where I got the tall part of name name. You know, now that I think about it, our parents put some thought in their oldest and youngest's names and with me was like 'He's tall, why not Tallkit?'"

"My sister certainly got the worse end of the deal. You really can't complain," I told him. "Duskpelt named my sister after her birth defect and me because Redmoon died when she had us. To be fair, he turned around eventually."

"Suppose you're right," Tallblaze agreed. "Okay, this might seem a little off topic and maybe a little rude, but I don't mean anything bad by it. Do you know why you're so small?"

"I'm just growing slowly," I answered. They looked at each other.

"I hate to say this, but I don't think so. Have you not noticed how much bigger your sister has always been? I honestly can't be sure you'll get much bigger. Anyone who didn't know better would think you're a kit," Boulderfang explained. "And Tallblaze, you don't just ask someone why their small."

I jumped on top of Boulderfang. "Ha! I'm not short anymore!"

"Looks like a kit and acts like one too," Tallblaze joked. I shot a playful glare at him.

"Okay guys, we probably should get going," Boulderfang said.

I hopped down. "I think Boulderfang's strong enough to give you a ride back to camp," Tallblaze said.

"No thank you. I can walk perfectly fine," I told him. "See, these legs are short, but they work as well as any other cat's."

We bickered back and forth like this until we got to camp. Boulderfang would throw something into our banter occasionally. Sometimes we just have to ignore our problems and have fun.

* * *

_Author Note: Can I get a round of applause for remembering to publish on time? I've really been having problems with that lately... Oh, well! We just got to know Tallblaze the fabulous a bit! I love him, I really do. Don't forget to review, maybe tell me if you like Tallblaze as much as I do or some other thoughts, opinions, and constructive criticism. Next week we'll be checking back in on Silkshade, the poor girl. All for now! Until next week!_

_\- Everly W._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I laid in the den that was my prison quite bored. I had tried, but no way of escape was presented to me. Silentstorm would've figured it out by now. At least no one was bothering me. It could've been worse.

Of course, some cats would purposely pass by just to throw snide comments, but with all the practice I've had with Flurrytail it didn't bother me.

It had been a few days since NightClan had came in an attempt to get me back peacefully. I was glad I had held off on eating that skinny mouse. It had been a few days after that when I got something else. Another half-starved mouse. They're keeping me alive, at the very least.

The sun was going down. Brownclaw had taken the guard position tonight. Cats were starting to head to their dens for the night. I looked out at the cats in the camp. Cats were sharing tongues in the last light of the day. Coldclaw and a few others seemed to be throwing insults at Snakeheart, and the she-cat seemed to care less. A pregnant she-cat laid outside what I had presumed to be the nursery. I wouldn't be getting much sleep as usual in fear of a cat attempting to harm me while I was asleep. I laid there missing home and wishing I was back there.

* * *

I woke up and looked outside. I hadn't realized I fell asleep. It was the middle of the night. Not a single cat was stirring. Brownclaw sat outside the den still as a rock. He must be tired as he commonly guards my prison at night. It certainly made me feel safer, and it was during his watch I caught some sleep.

I got up and stretched. Being pent up in a den was making me feel stiff. Brownclaw turned his head around to see what I was doing. I flicked my tail in a hello.

I heard a noise. When focused my hearing. It sounded like a soft groan. Like a cat in pain. Brownclaw didn't seem to notice anything. It must just be my imagination.

I kept hearing the noise. Something was going on. I stuck my head out of the den to pinpoint the sound, surprising Brownclaw. It was coming from the direction I had guessed to be the nursery.

"What in StarClan are you doing?" Brownclaw hissed.

"Is that the nursery?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why does it matter?" he asked. The sound was a bit louder.

"I hear something inside it. It sounds like someone's in pain," I told him.

"You better not be trying to get me away to escape," he warns.

"Please go check. If I try it while you're checking you can rip my throat out," I said. I made to be specific enough about only this time because I wasn't going to promise I'd never try.

"Just get your head back in the den and I'll check," he said. I pulled my head inside and he kept true to his word.

After a quick look inside I saw him race across the clearing. "Violetnose!" he called into the den. "Mudpelt is kitting!"

The medicine cat headed to the nursery with him in pursuit. She quietly told him a few things and he set out to do them. He crept into the another den. After a few seconds a the grey tom who had been guarding my prison when NightClan came went flying across the clearing. He didn't enter the den, but rather waited outside. I assumed he was the father.

Brownclaw came back to see me watching what was going on. "Mudpelt is giving birth to her kits," he explained. "Everything should be fine, this isn't her first time."

I saw Violetnose appear at the entrance and the tom disappear back inside with her. I could make out the faint sound of purring. I'm glad some cats were happy.

Violetnose eventually left the two cats alone with their child or children. The moon sank lower in the sky. The tom came out and headed this way.

Surprisingly, he spoke to me. "Thank you for saying something when you heard my mate kitting. It was kind of you to do it despite the way our clan has treated you," he said.

"It's Lightstar and a few others that hate me," I said. "Honestly, I don't try to be hated, it just comes naturally."

"How's the new addition to your family, Cavestorm?" Brownclaw asked.

"Two beautiful she-cats and a handsome tom. The she-cats are Mosskit and Brightkit and the tom is Fieldkit," Cavestorm answered. "I think I'll try to get a little more sleep."

"Dawn patrol it is, then?" Brownclaw joked. Cavestorm rolled his eyes at the deputy and headed to what I now knew was the warrior den. I myself decided to catch a little sleep before day hit. I drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

_Authors Note: Hey, guys! Silkshade is definitely making a good impression with her kidnappers! Goes to show that a leader and a few cats can give a clan a bad reputation. A lot of SunClan cats are actually really nice. Next week we get to see the first battle in this war with the one and only Deathpaw. As always, don't forget to review! Until next week, dear readers!_

_-Everly W._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I wasn't too nervous. Wingstar was planning an attack on SunClan to rescue Silkshade. I'd fought before, or at least attempted to, with a murderer. It couldn't be too bad. Could it?

There's a chance I'll just be left at camp. We could use everyone we can, but I'm not that experienced. Plus I've been known to get a little mouse-brained when angered. I wasn't wrong though.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting!" Wingstar yowled.

"Coming, Shorty?" Tallblaze asked with Boulderfang right beside him. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

The clan was restless, battle was approaching, and a threat lurked at our border. A lot of awful things had happened in my lifetime, but it sure wasn't ever boring.

"This war is upon us," Wingstar began. "We can't let SunClan get away with this. I believe we are ready and can win this. We will head straight for their camp, and try to get Silkshade while causing as little damage as possible."

I hope I get to go. I want to help Silkshade. Boulderfang probably doesn't have the same opinion knowing how protective he can get.

"We need as many cats as possible," Wingstar continued. "Flurrytail and Mountainpaw will stay behind. Everyone else, be prepared. We leave at sunhigh."

Mountainpaw's spirits were immediately crushed. Flurrytail seemed to notice and surprisingly enough said, "What if someone invaded camp? I certainly don't want to risk my kits. You'd have to protect me, not to mention everyone else in camp!" This cheered him slightly.

Boulderfang, as I predicted, was not particularly pleased. "You better be careful. No infuriating warriors twice your size and experience. And no losing your temper."

"I'll be careful," I promised. "We'll see about the other two."

"I'll be keeping an eye on you," he said. "Also, safety before pride. Better to ask for help than be killed."

"Boulderfang, you've been over this a billion times! I'll be fine," I told him.

"Also stay away from Flurrytail's followers. They'd kill with no hesitation," he continued.

"I know!" I exclaimed, exasperated with his constant warnings.

"Okay. Get something to eat and then rest," he agreed.

"Already planning on it," I said. We had to succeed!

* * *

Boulderfang was reviewing everything he said earlier.

"Boulderfang, I got it!" I said, annoyed.

We were headed to SunClan camp. We headed cautiously across the foreign territory. How could it be so empty? I guess everyone was somewhere else. Though it was hard to see through the tall grass.

I began to hear faint voices. I saw the entrance to the camp. "It's time," Wingstar whispered.

Wingstar walked into the camp with a couple warriors. "Lightstar!" she yowled. "Give us back our warrior!"

"Over my dead body," Lightstar responded. "And even then all you're getting is hers."

"Very well," Wingstar replied. "NightClan, attack!"

We entered through the tunnel and emerged in the clearing. Battle broke loose. I stood looking around for an opponent in the chaos. Someone rammed into my side sending me flying. In no time at all I was back on my paws and looked to see who it was. It was none other than that mouse-brain Grasstail.

In a split-second decision I decided to play more defensive. Hadn't Boulderfang told me not to infuriate bigger, experienced cats? He attacked me first so I guess I can.

Grasstail threw a swipe at me. I dodged. Quick as lightning he flung his other leg out and grazed my shoulder. Guess I dodged the wrong way. He lunged forward causing me to stumble backwards in surprise. He aimed his claws at my face so I ducked my head allowing him to claw my back. I winced and got back on my feet.

He jumped at me. I ducked, sending him flying over me. I took the chance to bite his tail and yank. He kicked out his hind legs, hitting me in the muzzle. I felt his claws prick it. I promptly let go of his tail and got out from behind him.

"Wanna learn what's real pain feels like, kit?" Grasstail asked, hatred gleaming in his eyes.

"Already do," I answered, my mind drifting to Limppaw. "And you certainly can't top it."

He charged straight at me and I did the same. As we got close I rolled out of the way sending him onto the ground. This only seemed to anger him more.

He got up and walked toward me. Didn't run, didn't charge. He looked at me as if he was formulating some plan.

"Going to just stand there?" I asked. "Or are you going to actually fight?"

In a flash, he slashed my muzzle. I stumbled back in shock. He reared up and my front legs gave out. I tried to stand up, but his weight stopped me. He gripped me with his claws.

"You really thought you had it, did you?" Grasstail asked. His voice was thick with cold amusement. "Was mouse-brained enough to believe it? You really are a kit in every way, aren't you?"

I was quickly back on my feet. It was a second before I realized his weight had been removed. I felt him flip me over onto my back. He held me there, my stomach and throat exposed. Satisfaction shone in his eyes.

"Looks like your mate isn't around to help you," Grasstail said.

His claws were out and he was ready to deal the killing blow. All of a sudden, Boulderfang head-butted Grasstail in the side sending him flying off me.

"Pick on someone your own size," Boulderfang growled.

"But the alternative is so much more fun," Grasstail said. "Especially when some cat needs to do a better job as mentor."

The two toms were quickly locked in battle. Suddenly, a yowl rang above the chaos of battle.

"Claws in or the kittypet dies!" Lightstar yowled.

* * *

_Author Note: Welp, that's a good way to end a chapter. The first battle in the SunClan vs. NightClan war! I'd like to thank everyone for reading. I'd also like to thank the two new readers who read the entire series so far and reviewed it over the last week. As always reviews are appreciated! Next week we'll see the battle's end from Silkshade's point of view! Until then, farewell my friends!_

_-Everly W._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I couldn't begin to describe how much I hate Lightstar. Using me to stop a battle in fear of losing? That's just dirty. There were definitely some warriors there who would agree with me, and not just NightClan.

NightClan cats were hesitantly stopping the fights they were in. The thing was SunClan was more or less looking better off. Lightstar's paw was at my throat, ready to rip into it. I had hope of rescue, but that was quickly dying.

"Lightstar, does the warrior code not say don't kill unless necessary?" Wingstar asked.

I heard the mutter of "She's not the only one who thinks that rule is just a suggestion." The voice sounded a lot like Boulderfang. I scanned the cats the best I could. He looked okay, but Deathpaw, who was standing beside him, was looking redder than usual.

Fortunately for me, Lightstar ignored the comment. However, she did not ignore Wingstar's question. "The warrior code also tells you not to trespass on other clan's territories, but here we are," she responded.

"We may have started the battle, but you started the war," Wingstar told her.

"And maybe I should start by torturing the kittypet," Lightstar suggested, tilting her head in question.

"Touch her and I will murder you as many times as it takes!" Duskpelt yowled with fury.

"Maybe your problem is you don't have control over your clan," Lightstar said. "I find threats and making an example out of some cat works pretty well. Right, Snakeheart?" The she-cat flinched.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't taken our warrior hostage," Wingstar said.

"You guys are really starting to get on my nerves," Lightstar said. "Though I must say, I'm surprised I haven't heard from that little apprentice, Deathpaw. Though from what I've seen she got it from her father. Duskpelt's not that calm and cool either."

"You've already got one of my daughters in this. Leave the other one out of it," Duskpelt threatened.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't offered to trade one daughter for another. It's not like it's a secret that Silkshade's your favorite," Lightstar said. "Plus, that tiny one is useless and nothing but trouble."

Deathpaw looked like she wished she was smaller, for once, so no one could see her. Whenever someone said anything about her friends she was so defiant, or so I've heard. The fact she wasn't going off about it was surprising. Boulderfang on the other paw looked angrier than you'd ever think he could get. It was almost like they'd swapped bodies.

"She was pretty pathetic in battle. From what I've seen that one at least puts up a fight," Grasstail commented. "She was struggling when I was toying with her."

"Kidnapping warriors! Bullying apprentices! What's next?" Wingstar exclaimed. "Murder? Actually, that's probably exactly what it is and I'm going to try and stop you before it gets to that point!"

Lightstar's amusement faded. "I've had enough fun for one day," she said. "Hopefully you guys are a little feistier next time. It's a lot more entertaining that way."

"NightClan, let's go," Wingstar said.

I felt a sharp slash right beneath my throat and gasped in surprise. Wingstar and the few other warriors who were still exiting the clearing turned around. Wingstar shot a glare at Lightstar for a moment and left.

"Back to your prison, kittypet," Lightstar growled, letting me up. I sighed, but obeyed.

Nobody was that bad off. They did have some strong fighters. Coldclaw seemed to have got the worst of it. I could only assume it was caused by Silentstorm. Grasstail has been muttering about how he would've ended that kit if it wasn't for her mentor. Apparently he had ended up fighting with Deathpaw. By listening to the cats I could build a picture of the battle.

Of course some of my favorite cats decided to taunt me about NightClan's loss.

"Disappointed to see your kittypet-loving friends leave?" Coldclaw sneered.

"Had fun getting your tail kicked by Silentstorm? I sure would've loved to see it," I retorted.

"How'd you know?" Coldclaw asked. "I mean, that didn't happen."

"I can definitely see the charming tom Flurrytail loves," I said, rolling my eyes. "And, Murderscar? You must've had a bad day because normally you have skills to rival Silentstorm, but today you were at the same level as Duskpelt."

"Grasstail, you found a lot of joy in attacking a small, inexperienced apprentice. Also, stop complaining. If you were a good fighter you would've been able to fight Boulderfang off," I told him. "Now could you go? I'm not in the mood to hear your feeble insults."

They were too shocked to argue. I guess I'm just to the point in my life where I'm done with their taunts. I'm sure Lightstar will hear about this. Doesn't matter much. Might as well enjoy the rest of my life because I don't know how much longer it'll last.

* * *

_Author Note: Silkshade really called them out! Lightstar really pulled some jerk moves though. Poor Deathpaw. Next chapter will be a Gathering from Deathpaw's perspective because somehow Wingstar let her go after last time! Please leave a review telling me what you think. I hope everyone is doing alright. See you guys next week!_

_-Everly W._


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Boulderfang had freaked out on me when we got back. I had to spend the day in Dawnfur's den that did nothing but remind me of Limppaw. Duskpelt worried over me like crazy. Lightstar's words haunted me. I am not almost dying ever again. I'm going to kill Grasstail.

The clan as a whole was not very happy. Although we got the worse end of the injuries, we were still fighting and had a chance of getting Silkshade back. Lightstar pulled that dirty stunt. All the doubts and insecurities I had resurfaced as strong as ever. The useless kit no one cares about. Stop it! Just can't think about it.

"Stop what?" Boulderfang asked. We were out hunting.

"Sorry, was just thinking. Didn't mean to say it out loud," I said.

"You've been distracted lately. Ever since the battle," he said. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," I told him. "I'm fine."

"Tonight is the Gathering," he mentioned.

"Doesn't matter much. Not like I'm going after last time," I said. "Not like I want to go be forced to listen to insults about my friends and family." Not like I want to risk it if someone figured out my insecurities.

"Understandable," he said. "Listening to someone tear down your friend or family is infuriating and frustrating when you can't do anything."

"We're probably scaring off all the prey. Let's just get back to it," I said. He knew something was up. That was my business, not his.

* * *

I'm going to the Gathering. What's Wingstar trying to pull here? Does she think I want to go? How in StarClan does she think it's a good idea after last time? All I ever do is cause problems that I can't solve.

That's what I heard. That's what was happening. Why didn't I try and back out or something? Can you do that? I can't pretend I'm not regretting coming. And it hasn't even started yet.

We were second to get to Tall Tree. With my fabulous luck, SunClan had been the clan to arrive before us. I was just hoping for the best. Lightstar didn't have a lot of targets with her insults. Silkshade, of course, Duskpelt, Wingstar's leadership skills, and me. How does Silkshade just deal with these things coming from all sides?

"If it isn't Duskpelt's useless kit," Grasstail taunted. "At least you're Boulderfang's favorite."

"Shut your muzzle," I muttered.

"Intimidating as ever. You wonder why she's his least favorite," Grasstail sneered. "Your mom is probably glad Limppaw's the one that's with her, but your clan gotta be disappointed. She had potential and she was disabled!"

I wanted to just walk past him, but something kept me rooted in place. My legs felt wobbly. I definitely regretted coming.

"Gatherings are a time for peace, not bullying apprentices. You're supposed to be a senior warrior so act it," Boulderfang said. "She told you to shut your muzzle so respect that."

"You're nothing without that big, strong mentor. You'd be dead without him," he sneered quietly enough Boulderfang couldn't hear him but I could.

The other clans were starting to arrive. They quickly picked up on the higher tensions between NightClan and SunClan. A few SunClan warriors were throwing out taunts, namely Grasstail. NightClan, on the other hand, was keeping mostly to themselves.

Part of me wanted to stick close to Boulderfang, but the other half wanted to run before he started asking questions. Luckily, I didn't have to choose. Unfortunately, that was because the Gathering started.

Lightningstar and Icestar said a few things about what's going on for them. Normal clan stuff. Wingstar went to step forward to speak, but Lightstar rudely pushed her aside and went before her.

"SunClan is doing fine," Lightstar announced. "NightClan came and attacked us in our own camp. We got rid of them with ease though."

NightClan was uneasy with that statement. Quite a few cats from the other clans looked a little skeptical about that story.

"I only speak the truth about that kittypet of yours," Lightstar continued. "If your clan wasn't full of kittypet-lovers you'd probably be stronger. Not to mention that your mentors can't even train your apprentices to fight."

"You lying fox-heart!" I yowled. "You act like we started the war! You came onto our territory first and kidnapped a warrior!" Gasps filled the clearing. "And the only reason SunClan won was because you pulled a dirty stunt and threatened to kill that kidnapped cat!" More gasps. Okay, I might've made a mistake there. I was going to regret that.

"And obviously they don't teach their apprentices respect either," Lightstar commented. "Are you really going to believe an unruly apprentice over a leader? She's just mad she's weak and they lost."

Silence filled the clearing. All the eyes were on me. Then someone spoke. "What about the word of an apprentice and a warrior?" Boulderfang asked.

"And another warrior," Silentstorm added.

"And another," Songheart added as well.

"Shorty's right," Tallblaze agreed.

"What about the word of four warriors, an apprentice, and a deputy?" Duskpelt asked. "Is that enough for you?"

"And a medicine cat," Dawnfur amended.

"And the word of a leader," Wingstar finished. "Face it, Lightstar. NightClan is united against you. You are in the wrong. And we will get our warrior back. This Gathering is over. NightClan, we're leaving."

And with that, she lead us out of there. I felt good about the fact of all those cats agreeing with me. It was pretty mouse-brained of me, I realize that. I really am just an unruly apprentice.

Of course, what happened when we got back to camp wasn't unexpected. "Deathpaw, Boulderfang. I'd like a word with both of you," Wingstar said. I wasn't looking forward to this, but I knew it was coming. We went to her den.

"I'm sorry," I started. "I realize it was mouse-brained. I realize I shouldn't have did it. I realize I need to get a better control on my temper."

"Do you not realize she could be taking this out on Silkshade? You realize how mad you made her?" Wingstar asked.

"Really?" I asked, fear building. "She could?"

"Of course she could! I really thought you'd learned to hold your tongue after the battle," Wingstar said. "What was the difference between tonight and then?"

"The difference is something she doesn't like to talk about," Boulderfang answered. "If she doesn't want to talk about it she shouldn't have to."

"Maybe you could do a little better as mentor," Wingstar told him.

She could talk bad about me, but not him. "He's done nothing wrong! He tries to help me! It's not his fault I'm a short-tempered, impulsive runt!" I yowled. "He's done nothing but show compassion and try to understand me! If anyone's failing, it's me that failing him! Just leave him out of this!"

Wingstar looked taken aback by this. She then looked ready to retort, but Boulderfang spoke first. "It's okay. There's nothing wrong with you," he told me. "Just calm down."

"Okay," I agreed.

Wingstar blinked in surprise. "You've built a tight bond with her," she observed.

"If you respect her, she'll give respect back. It's as simple as that," he said. "We'll work on this. Together. Right, Deathpaw?"

I nodded in agreement and yawned.

"I suppose I better let you two get some sleep before you spend tomorrow in your nests," Wingstar said.

With his tail on my shoulders, Boulderfang led me out of the leader's den. "I'll wake you up when I need you. Just get some sleep," he whispered. I nodded and we headed out separate ways.

* * *

_Author's Note: Welp, I almost forgot to publish today, but i didn't so yay me! So Deathpaw went to the Gathering, though that didn't exactly go well. She certainly isn't the best at keeping her mouth shut. And Grasstail is still a jerk, that's for sure. That's all for this week! Please leave a review with thoughts and opinions on the story thus far. Next week we'll see what Silkshade is up to. Bye for now!_

_-Everly W._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Apparently the SunClan cats didn't enjoy themselves at the Gathering. Either they were mad at Deathpaw for some reason or slightly embarrassed to be associated with SunClan, although they didn't say that out loud.

"How was the Gathering?" I asked to no one in particular. I wanted to know what happened.

Lightstar lunged at me when she heard that and slashed my muzzle. I recoiled in shock. "I was treated with such disrespect. I am to be feared, not insulted by the spawn of a kittypet-lover!" she growled. Definitely Deathpaw. "Did anyone in NightClan put a stop to it? They agreed with her!"

"What was different this time that made her snap? At the battle she looked more ready to break," the SunClan leader wondered aloud.

"I can answer that," Grasstail said. "The last thing you did was insult the NightClan mentors, more or less implying her mentor. Last Gathering it was the kittypet."

"She stands up for her friends," Grasstail continued. "But she doesn't when you aim straight for her. She's insecure. She agrees with you. She thinks she's useless, the child that's the reason her mother and sister died. Though it's fun to make her mad too."

"You hate the runt?" Lightstar asked.

"You aren't the only cat she's insulted, Lightstar. Something about her just makes my blood wanna boil," Grasstail said. "We wouldn't be having this problem if Boulderfang had just been a second later."

The cat who was on guard didn't seem too happy. She was a black she-cat with a white foot.

"Grasstail, we need to talk," the she-cat said. "You have some choices you need to make."

Lightstar then decided to let the two cats talk.

"What choices, Whitefoot?" he asked.

"I thought you were a good cat!" Whitefoot told him. "You think I don't see how you and Skystorm treat Molepaw? He's your son and her brother! And bullying random apprentices? I don't care if she insulted you! She was probably right!"

"Just give me a minute, Whitefoot," Grasstail said. "I love you."

"What about our son?" she asked. "Do you love him?"

"I just have to be stern with him. He needs to understand the error in his thinking," Grasstail said.

"My son is entitled to his opinion!" Whitefoot screeched.

"My? He's our son!" Grasstail exclaimed.

"Mine. You've lost the right. I can't be mates with a bully," Whitefoot said. "And don't you dare try to take this out on Molepaw or that Deathpaw I've heard your rambling on about!"

"And Skystorm?" he asked.

"She has a decision to make," Whitefoot said. "I think I know her answer though."

Grasstail stormed off, but I could tell he just did it to hide his hurt. "What did I ever see in him?" Whitefoot muttered.

"Love is blind," I told her. She turned around, somewhat surprised. "You know when I got kidnapped as an apprentice? Might sound crazy, but I fell in love with one of my kidnappers." I don't know what drove me to tell her this. She seemed like she needed some support.

"Really?" she asked. "How crazy are you kittypets?" She used the term jokingly.

"I know. He was funny and charming and kinda cute," I told her. "Don't know how he started palling around with someone like Murderscar."

"Guess you are right. Your heart can lead you to stupid places," she said. "We should probably stop talking. But thanks, that was helpful."

I hoped that Grasstail didn't take his anger out on Molepaw or Deathpaw. He wasn't hesitant to kill and had almost succeeded. Now he's really mad. And Lightstar knows how to get to Deathpaw. That she-cat has a skill for making enemies, that's for sure.

* * *

Brownclaw had taken the guard post upon himself once again. It was early in the morning. I had just woken up.

I realized how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten since before the battle. I smelled a slight scent of food. A part of a mouse lay in the den. It was tiny, but it was food. In a couple bites it was gone. I desperately wanted more, but there was nothing I could do.

"What do you four want?" I heard Brownclaw ask. I peeked out to see Coldclaw, Murderscar, Grasstail, and Skystorm.

"We were wondering why we haven't been assigned guard duty," Coldclaw said.

"Sorry. You guys are some of Lightstar's favorite warriors and didn't know if you found such a task demeaning," Brownclaw told them. He was surprisingly a skilled liar. I wonder if he's practiced.

"No, not at all. It would be fun," Murderscar said.

"There's some other things I could be doing if one of you want to fill in now," Brownclaw said. "Remember the rules, you can't kill her."

Coldclaw took the place as guard. I knew Brownclaw had to do that. He has been agreeing with Lightstar to keep his place as deputy so someone like Grasstail or Coldclaw doesn't become the next leader. I didn't know how many lives she had left, but I could hope it wasn't many. Let's just get this torture over with.

* * *

_Author Note: Silkshade watched some drama go down. I don't know how Grasstail got a mate in the first place. Also, those darn evil cats want to guard her. That's not good. Poor Silkshade. Next week we get another Deathpaw POV and it's about time for another battle. Please leave a review! Until next week my dedicated readers, and my newer ones too._

_-Everly W._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It hadn't been long after the Gathering when we started planning another attack. Boulderfang did not want me going. To be fair, leaving me at camp with Flurrytail wasn't a good way to keep me safe either. My chances of dying are significantly decreased when he's around. He got pretty annoyed with me when I mentioned it, but I wasn't wrong.

It's not like he hasn't bothered me after what Grasstail has said. I didn't want to talk about it. He put two and two together and figured out it was what Lightstar had said that left me distracted before. Maybe it was affecting me and I can't get it out of my head. If I don't want to talk about it he can't make me. It's not like I'm worth the time anyway.

Wingstar and some others had been putting a lot of thought into the plan. Sometimes it doesn't matter what your plan is, there's a million ways it can go wrong and you have to improvise anyway. I understand though. They don't want cats to die. No one besides Boulderfang even knew about my close call.

From what I've heard, Wingstar thinks we can't drop the number of warriors going. It's probably going to be the same cats. Mountainpaw is going to get to go too this time. Leaving camp almost defenseless isn't ideal, but we need as many cats as we can get.

Now, we were preparing to leave. Boulderfang was going through his last minute warnings again. We crossed the border stream and started trekking through the grass once more.

When we got there more cats seemed to be out of camp than last time. "We're going to try to just sneak in and out. Silentstorm, blend in with the shadows. We'll only fight if necessary," Wingstar decided.

The mostly black she-cat slid into the camp. Everyone barely breathed. Everything was silent for a few moments. Suddenly, the sound of fighting cats was heard.

Once again, the NightClan cats streamed into the camp ready to fight. Cats started attacking cats. A patrol showed up at the entrance, took a look around for a moment, and joined in too. I looked around for an opponent.

Wingstar was fighting with Lightstar. Silentstorm was fighting the cat who looked to be guarding the prison. Songheart and Snakeheart looked like they weren't even using their claws, like they were fighting a training battle, but no one seemed to be noticing. Then I saw Boulderfang.

It looked like Grasstail was mad about his failed attempt to kill me and was fighting Boulderfang with the help of Murderscar. Boulderfang was pretty good on the battlefield, but he was no match for Murderscar and was obviously struggling to keep the two of them back.

Although it went against all of Boulderfang's warnings I doubt he would want me to just let him die. Grasstail knew my weaknesses, but he'd probably had shared them with Murderscar at some point. Both had the desire to kill me. I could probably hold Grasstail off long enough. Well, longer anyway.

I leapt at Grasstail and started slashing. I used the moment of surprise to throw a few more blows before jumping off and facing him.

"Kit wants to play hero, does she? Well, hope you enjoyed it while it lasted because it looks like you both are going to die today," Grasstail sneered.

"If he lives and I die it'll still be worth it," I said.

"We'll see when you're bleeding out," Grasstail growled.

He jumped at me. I ducked down and slashed his stomach as he flew over me. He got up and recklessly came at me. He slashed at me while I dodged, ducked, and rolled to avoid his claws.

He stopped, leaving me wary. He walked off. I didn't have a scratch. I looked around in the chaos of battle. I heard an angry yowl and turned around just in time to see Grasstail land on me. My legs gave out under me. He repeatedly ran his claws along my back. I attempted to drag myself away.

He bit down hard on my scruff. He flung me up and threw me down to the ground. I saw the enjoyment in his eyes. I tried to get to my feet. I'm not going down just yet. I could see he was ready to finish it. I closed my eyes, scared to look.

I suddenly heard hissing. "You okay, Shorty?" Tallblaze asked.

I looked to see the tom on top of Grasstail who was hissing furiously.

"Why can't you and your brother let me finish my fun?" he hissed.

"My brother? Do you mean to tell me this happened last time?" Tallblaze asked.

"Is Boulderfang okay?" I asked. "Last I saw him he was holding off Grasstail and Murderscar."

"I saw him fighting someone else so I assume he's fine," Tallblaze told me.

"NightClan, retreat!" Wingstar yowled over the clearing.

NightClan cats starting running out of the camp. Tallblaze jumped off of Grasstail.

"Come on, Shorty. We're getting you to Dawnfur," Tallblaze said.

The clan was pretty blood covered. I was relieved when I saw Boulderfang was okay. Everyone was alive so that was good.

"Deathpaw, you mouse-brain! I told you to stay away from Grasstail and what did you do?" Boulderfang asked.

"Save your pelt," I answered.

"Thanks, but you could've gotten yourself killed," he said. I was a little hesitant to tell him I almost died again.

"Well, about that," I began. "Thanks, Tallblaze."

"Don't mention it, Shorty," he said.

"Deathpaw, explain," Boulderfang told me.

"Grasstail kinda almost killed me again," I said. "He just disappeared then was on top of me. Then Tallblaze was on top of him."

"And I hear this wasn't his first attempt," Tallblaze said.

"Yeah, last time he got pretty close," I told him. "Boulderfang pushed him off me before he could deal the blow."

"You know how many times Silkshade has been saved by cats showing up? It's okay as long as you're not dead. Then it's not okay," Tallblaze said.

"Or if someone else isn't dead," I added softly. It was not okay when Limppaw showed up. I should've died, not her. She'd be useful, not almost dying because of stupidity.

"I'm going to stop you right there," Boulderfang said. "It's not your fault your sister died." I didn't answer.

"Shorty, things may not be going well, but we have to hope they'll get better," Tallblaze said. "Maybe someday Flurrytail and her followers will be dead, Silkshade will be fine, and the forest floor will be covered in prey. Until then we just gotta keep fighting for what's right and hoping we don't die."

"Deathpaw, you're amazing, but you never seem to get that through that thick skull of yours," Boulderfang told me. "You helped me find the courage to follow the right path and gave me a friend to trust. Never forget that. And stop letting those fox-hearts Grasstail and Lightstar get to you. The words that come out of the mouth of a cat that wants to kill you aren't worth listening to."

I pressed my face into Boulderfang's chest fur. "I'm sorry if I'm difficult to deal with at times and am a complete mouse-brain," I told him.

"Every cat's a mouse-brain, some just show it less at times," Boulderfang said. "And those flaws and problems just make you you."

I sat there and let go of all the emotions that had been building up. It felt good. Boulderfang always somehow knew what I was thinking and how to fix it. I can't deny I wasn't sure about him at first, but I wouldn't want anyone else as a mentor.

* * *

_Author Note: Friendship! Honestly I love writing these kind of scenes, they make me feel all happy inside. Also, have I mentioned I hate Grasstail? Because I do. Next week we'll see how Silkshade's doing. Please leave a review! Bye-bye!_

_-Everly W._


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Everything has been going great for me. And by great I mean hurt and starving. How much can a cat be put through before she collapses and dies? I think we'll know soon enough.

You can imagine the fun some cats have had clawing me just because they feel like it. Nothing but hope keeping it from getting an infection and killing me. You'd think StarClan would interfere by now. I guess it's okay to haven't had food for days with last time being a minuscule amount. Killing me now would seem kind.

My friends were what was keeping me going. I don't know if Silentstorm could survive if that happened. She could lose her will, her fight. That's not even thinking about everyone else.

Escape. That's what's on my mind. I gotta find a way out. I knew what a risk that would be, the pain that could follow. I had to.

It was the middle of the night. Cavestorm, who was on guard, seemed to be nodding off. I'd seen him playing with his kits earlier and wondered if that had anything to do with how tired he was. It didn't matter. This might just be my chance.

I snuck out of the den. I moved through the darkness and out the dirt place. That's when I broke out into a run towards home.

I certainly wasn't as fast as I used to be. It had been a while since I'd got a chance to run. Being stuck in a prison isn't good for your physical abilities.

Scents of NightClan were getting stronger. So close to home. Something ran into me, sending me flying. Or should I say someone.

I was an mouse-brain not to guess Coldclaw was out near the border. I couldn't let him stop me when I was so close. I was desperate.

I charged at him. He jumped out of the way at the last second. I was out of practice, but there was no way I could lose. This was too important. I slashed at him. He just backed out of the way.

"Just fight, you fox-heat!" I yowled. "I just want to finish this! See if I can make it home!"

"There's no way you can put up a fight right now," he said.

"I don't care! I can't live this way without fighting it!" I said.

I jumped at him and he met me in midair. He overpowered me easily. He had me down on my back. It had taken seconds. I was foolish to hope. I tried to push him off me, but it was pointless. He roughly grabbed me and dragged me back to the SunClan camp.

He dropped me at the entrance to the prison. "Dad! You had one job," he said, waking Cavestorm.

"Mouse-dung!" Cavestorm cursed. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Lightstar slid out of her den. Cavestorm tensed. "Why would we take this out you, Cavestorm?" she asked. He visually relaxed. "The kittypet can suffer for her own daring!"

Cats were emerging from their den at the noise. Lightstar seemed deep in thought. That certainly wasn't a good thing.

"Cats of SunClan, I know some of you have questioned my morals. Today I ask you prove your loyalty," Lightstar began. "The kittypet has attempted an escape and must be punished."

"This will also be a good way to practice for the next time NightClan attacks," she continued. "It's simple. Just attack the kittypet. The only rule is no fatal blows. She can't suffer if she's dead. We'll be doing this up the ranks. Molepaw, please start us off."

Molepaw looked nervous about this as expected. This went against what he believed right. He had to do it though. I braced as he leapt at me and his claws ran through my pelt.

It continued like this. My pelt stained with my own blood. I couldn't do anything about it. Blow after blow came, but there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't tell who was doing it anymore. It was just pain.

After everyone had their turn it became a free for all. I curled up into a ball to guard my stomach, throat, and face. I was mouse-brained to try and escape. I should have known it would end like this. End with me all but dead. After what seemed like forever it was over.

I lay in the center of the camp too weak to move, trying not to whimper in pain. After all this time of hope, after all this time of trying. I think someone finally broke me.

* * *

_Author Note: Oh man, I forgot I was publishing THIS chapter this week. Oof, Silkshade really is not doing well. On a brighter note I, as someone who writes my books before I publish, wrote four whole chapters in four days. I have been slacking big time on that. I want to thank everyone for reading. Reviews are always read and appreciated so please do! Next week we get to see Deathpaw being the amazing mouse-brain she was born to be. See ya then!_

_-Everly W._


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

There was no denying the entire clan was worried. There was no escaping the constant thoughts of Silkshade. It was like there was a darkness that loomed over the territory. We tried to keep going like nothing was happening.

Despite all that was happening, Boulderfang was attempting to get some alone time with Songheart. Crushes certainly don't cease during war. The biggest problem with that was getting her away from Silentstorm. Today would be a good opportunity considering Duskpelt had asked Silentstorm to train with him. Her skill on the battlefield was something to be desired and they were both trying hard to get Silkshade back. The thing was, he had to have the courage to ask.

I watched as he approached the white and black she-cat. I guess I was sort of spying. I suspected she shared his feelings, but had no way to be completely sure.

"Hey, Songheart. Would you want to go hunting for a little while?" he asked. He looked nervous in a cute way.

"Sure," she replied, looking a little shocked but happy.

I watched them pad out of camp. I looked around to see if anyone was watching and followed them into the forest. I was curious to see how it goes.

Honestly, it was a bunch of small talk and awkward silences. I guess crushing makes you really nervous. I'm glad I don't feel that way about any tom.

They walked into a small clearing. There was no underbrush to hide in here. One idea popped into my mind. I could climb a tree and watch from above. I did just that.

I saw them talking, but couldn't hear it that well. I was not risking missing one of them admitting their feelings. I edged farther out onto the branch. Just a bit more...

Crack! The branch started to snap and knocked off balance. I held on with my front claws. I attempted to pull myself up, but the branch was threatening to break. The break was only a little ways from me, but I couldn't make it back to stable wood.

They hadn't seemed to notice. It either was admit I had been spying on them or fall and possibly die. Somehow, the second option seemed much more appealing. Boulderfang would be more mad if I died though. I didn't have to decide.

"Deathpaw?" Songheart asked from below.

"What in StarClan are you doing?" Boulderfang asked.

"Just hanging here," I answered. "A little help would be nice. I'm not really in the mood to fall to my death today."

Boulderfang sighed. "Just hold on for a minute," he said and began to climb.

I watched him balance on the limb and come out towards me. I really hoped he knew what he was doing. He was bigger than me and apparently it couldn't support my weight.

I heard another crack as the branch snapped off. Boulderfang quickly grabbed my scruff before I could plummet to the forest floor. He carried me carefully until we reached where the limb connected to the trunk. He then sat me down.

"Sorry I was a mouse-brain," I mewed.

"Once you get down safely you can start apologizing," he said.

We climbed down to where Songheart was waiting at the bottom.

"Songheart, could you go back to camp so I could talk with my apprentice?" Boulderfang asked. She nodded and left. I looked down at my paws.

"What made you think that was a good idea?" Boulderfang questioned.

"I don't know," I answered. "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Deathpaw, you can't just be impulsive like that. I don't want you getting hurt," he said.

"Lightstar's right. I am nothing but trouble," I said softly.

"Deathpaw, don't let them get to you. Lightstar is not a cat to believe," Boulderfang told me.

"It's not them, Boulderfang. It's not that that's getting to me," I whispered.

"Then what is it?" he asked. I didn't answer. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"It's me. These are the doubts and insecurities I've been trying to push down since I was a kit," I confessed. "I've always felt like the useless, pointless kit. Cats were always so busy with Limppaw. Cats didn't acknowledge me unless I was doing something wrong. If I said anything I was an inconsiderate sister."

"Then I'm a mouse-brain apprentice with a temper shorter than me. I should've died, Boulderfang. Limppaw would be such a help right now. But I'm here making everything worse. I'm never going to amount to anything. I'm a weak, impulsive, mouse-brained problem and I can't do anything that will ever change that," I finished. "Grasstail would've done us all a favor."

"Deathpaw, you aren't a problem and any cat who thinks that is really missing out on something great," Boulderfang said. "And you certainly aren't the first cat with a temper. Did you know Silkshade attacked Flurrytail in the middle of camp once? Or that Silentstorm yowled at Wingstar in front of the clan?"

"Really? That doesn't sound like them," I said.

"We all make mistakes. We all lose our temper. And you loved you sister even when she was the reason you were overlooked," he continued. "You're a loyal friend and always have your heart in the right place. You've saved lives. You helped change me for the better and find courage. Yeah, you have things to work on, but we all do. Deathpaw, when will you realize how amazing you are?"

"I almost fell out of a tree spying on my mentor's love life," I said. "Not that amazing."

"Someday, somehow I'll stop you from talking bad about yourself," Boulderfang told me.

"I doubt it," I said.

"Maybe I should teach you about climbing trees tomorrow," he suggested.

"Boulderfang! Really?"

"Yeah. And I will find a way, just you watch."

"I don't even know how!"

"That's why I want to help you. Because I care. I know how much it bothers you."

"Thanks."

"Let's get back to camp," he said. "We don't have to go around telling everyone about this unless Songheart already has."

"She better not be that much of a blabber mouth," I said.

* * *

"Deathpaw!"

I woke up to see Silentstorm of all cats. "What?" I asked.

"We need to talk," she told me.

"Okay," I agreed.

We went out into the forest. I wondered what she needed to talk about in the middle of the night.

"Boulderfang's been acting weird around Songheart," Silentstorm began. "I'm beginning to question his loyalties."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I don't know, he just does. I can't risk my sister, not with Silkshade gone," Silentstorm said. "Do you have any idea about what's going on?"

"He wouldn't do anything like that! You gotta trust me on this one, Silentstorm," I told her. He had a crush on her, but I couldn't say that. It's not my place to tell.

"That's not a no," she said. "Deathpaw, I need to know what's going on."

"He's doing nothing wrong. If you really want to know his secret that's something I can't tell you," I said. "You'd have to ask him."

"So you do know something. It doesn't matter if someone's threatened you just tell me," she pressed.

"No one has threatened me! If Songheart asked you to keep a secret, would you?" I asked.

"Deathpaw, I'm beginning to wonder if I can trust you," she told me.

"Look, I'll see if I can tell you tomorrow, okay? No matter what I'll meet you back here tomorrow night," I promised.

"Fine," she agreed.

"I promise Boulderfang's not a threat," I told her.

* * *

_Author Note: Man, this is such a different mood than last week. Deathpaw can be quite the mouse-brain sometimes, that's for sure. And__ Silentstorm really needs to find other ways to get information than forcing it out of apprentices. Thank you all for reading and please leave a review! Next week we'll see how Silkshade is faring... Hope to see you all then!_

_-Everly W._


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Broken. That's how I felt. Every part of my body hurt. I laid on the ground in pain and hungry. The only sign I was still alive was the rise and fall of my flank. I felt too weak to move. At this point, I was just waiting for death to come.

I looked at the sunlight outside the den and thought how good that would feel. The warmth would be welcome. I slowly got to my feet. My legs shook as I walked into the sunlight and collapsed. Warmth filled my pelt. It definitely felt good.

"What do you think you're doing, kittypet?" Murderscar, who was on guard, asked.

"It's warm," I answered.

"Get back in the prison," she growled. I just closed my eyes and ignored her. "Do you want me to claw your pelt off?"

"Go right ahead," I told her. "It's not like it isn't already."

"It's no fun threatening someone who gave up," Murderscar complained. "I thought you were stronger than that, kittypet."

"We both know you don't have the right to call me that," I said.

"What would you want me to call you? Brokenspirit? That's how your acting!" Murderscar told me. "What would Stripes think?"

"You have no right to say that name," I growled.

"There we go! I like when my enemies fight back!" Murderscar said.

"What's going on?" Lightstar asked Murderscar.

"Kittypet here wants some sunlight. Refusing to move. Just going to move her back by force, but it's not like she's going anywhere," Murderscar said.

"True. Maybe we could leave out for a little while and let the clan see how weak she is," Lightstar contemplated. "Yeah, we'll do that."

"Yeah, let's let the clan see what a cruel fox-heart their leader is," I muttered.

"What did you say?" Lightstar asked.

"Wow, you want to know what's lowly kittypet like me said? I'm honored," I told her.

"What did you say?" Lightstar repeated.

"That you're a fox-heart," I answered. "What are you gonna do? Claw me? Starve me? Oh, wait."

"Seems someone has regained their fight. Do you really want to see how much worse I can make it?" Lightstar asked.

"Bad enough you torture me, but you keep insulting Duskpelt and Deathpaw too. I'm starting to think it's my dad you're mad at, not me!" I told her.

A cold fury blazed in her eyes. I had hit something, a truth she had hidden. A dark secret behind the hatred she showed me. There was no way I was going to figure it out. I realized how big a mistake I had made.

"Murderscar, take her outside of camp," Lightstar instructed. "Cause whatever pain you want until she's all but dead."

Murderscar grabbed me and started to drag me out of camp. I attempted to grab the ground with my claws, do anything to prevent this. I was afraid.

"I'll give you some advice," Murderscar said. "Never let something break you. It'll lead you to dark places you'd never go on your own. Believe me, I know."

I braced myself as claws raked through my pelt. It reopened previously earned wounds. The warm blood soaked my pelt. I fought to keep consciousness. It ended as quickly as it began.

"At least I have the decency to not let them suffer for long," Murderscar muttered and she dragged me back into the camp.

Lightstar looked pleased, but also like she had other ideas. "I thought I said all but dead," she said.

"I'm sorry if I misinterpreted that," Murderscar apologized.

"It's mighty fine. That just means I get to see her suffer myself," Lightstar told her.

Lightstar had me on my side and held me down by my shoulder. Her claws were dangerously close to my face. "Ready to suffer?" the leader asked.

"Please don't. You've stripped me of my freedom, starved me, and shredded me. Isn't that enough?" I pleaded. "Please, there's got to be something I can do. Even you can't be this cruel." I hated to beg, but there was nothing else I could do.

"It's fun to see you squirm," Lightstar said. "You're so pathetic. You'll never see NightClan again, kittypet." She slashed my eyes. "At least not literally."

Black. Everything was black. "No!" I cried. "This can't be happening! I can't see! My eyes! Why?" I was panicking. I had never thought this would happen. Lightstar had blinded me.

* * *

_Author Note: *Nervous Author Laughter* So yeah, I just did that. It was a last minute decision and an abuse of my author powers, but oh well. It was probably a really bad choice in the long run, but I'm the author, I can do what I want! Okay, I actually have regrets... Please don't get too mad at me... On a different note, what's up with Murderscar? Well, please leave a review, even if it's a rant on why I shouldn't have done that. If you think that's bad, wait until later in the series. *Evil author laughter* Well, next week we'll see how Deathpaw is faring. Until then!_

_-Everly W._


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Boulderfang, you have to tell her something or at least let me," I tried to convince him. Silentstorm wasn't trusting us, but I wasn't going to betray his trust. I'm trustworthy.

"Deathpaw, it's not that simple. Talking about crushes is awkward and hard," Boulderfang told me. "I guess I should've expected something like this. I'm sorry, but no."

"Because it's not your pelt she's questioning," I said. "It's Silentstorm who is probably the single scariest cat in the clans."

"The answer is still no," he said.

"I thought you wanted me to live. That she-cat will kill me over this secret!" I protested.

"You're being over dramatic," he said.

"Am not! What am I supposed to do? You know how bad it sounds to just say it's a secret?" I asked.

"Deathpaw, this conversation is over," Boulderfang said. "You can't just keep pushing."

"Fine," I agreed. I guess I just got to hope for the best.

* * *

I met Silentstorm in the same place as promised. It would be worse to not show up at all.

"Well?" she asked.

"I can't tell you. A promise is a promise," I told her. "I'm sorry."

"It might be important," Silentstorm said.

"It really isn't," I said.

"Then why does it have to be kept a secret?" Silentstorm asked.

"It's important to him. It's not anything bad. It's not going to hurt anyone," I told her. "You're smart. How haven't you figured it out?"

"Questioning my intelligence is not helping your case," Silentstorm said.

"He said no and I have to respect that," I told her.

"Deathpaw, I will do whatever it takes to get the answer," she growled.

"I know you being cautious after Silkshade got captured, but you're being a bit ridiculous. I know when you're hurting you can make rash decisions. Calm down," I told her.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way," she said. She looked ready to fight. Mouse-dung, that's not good.

"Hold up," Tallblaze said, walking out of the shadows. "I don't know what Shorty here has done, but can't you try to talk it out?"

"What are you doing here, Tallblaze?" I asked.

"Saw you wonder out of camp and didn't want you getting into any trouble," he answered. "What's this all about?"

"Boulderfang is acting weird around Songheart and I need to know why, but she refuses to talk," Silentstorm told him.

He looked at me. "She doesn't know?" he asked. "I thought she was a genius."

"I can't read cat's minds!" Silentstorm said.

"I told you, I'm not breaking his trust like that," I told her.

"Boulderfang has a huge crush on Songheart," Tallblaze informed her.

"Tallblaze! It's not your place to tell her that!" I told him.

"I feel like a mouse-brain," Silentstorm said. "I was so worried for nothing. And I know what someone with a crush looks like too."

"You do?" I asked.

"Some annoying tom from the twolegplace," she explained. "Nothing I care about."

"I'd hate to be that tom," Tallblaze said. "Honestly, I'm surprised I don't have any she-cat's padding after me."

"It's because your an annoying mouse-brain who tells cats about what's not your business," I told him.

"It's not like I see a bunch of toms going after you," he retorted.

"I'm glad about it. You know how much problems love got Duskpelt in? Yeah, no thanks," I said.

"I'm with Deathpaw," Silentstorm agreed.

"Just a minute ago you were about to claw my pelt off," I stated.

"We won't talk about that," she said. "Wait a minute, what's that noise?"

We listened for a moment. It sounded like voices. Silentstorm motioned for us to check it out. We crept up and looked to see who it was.

"Snakeheart?" Silentstorm asked. "What in StarClan are you doing here?"

"Was on a patrol tonight when Coldclaw decided it would be a fun time to throw me over the border," she told us.

"Well, you're coming with us. As close as we are to the border, we have to this. We're in war and this might be useful," Silentstorm decided.

Snakeheart sighed as if she had suspected this. "Let's get this over with," she said.

We led Snakeheart back to camp. I could just hope in some way this would help us get Silkshade back.

* * *

_Author Note: Geez, Silentstorm. Not everyone is evil and trying to kill you guys. A lot of cats are, but not everyone. Well, next week we'll see how Silkshade is faring after— well, you know. Anyway, thanks everyone for reading! And to that person who started on this book and finally went back to read, I'm glad you decided to because you were so LOST! (Deathpaw is a girl if you still haven't figured it out) Anyway, please leave a review! I hope to see you all back here next week!_

_-Everly W._


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I listened to the sounds of SunClan camp. Now they kept me in the center of the camp just to show off my weakness. I hissed at anyone who came close. I just wanted to be left alone.

There was no denying I felt weak. I had no idea how to deal with this. I was scared to tell everyone once I got back just because of how they'd react. Lightstar had hurt me, just like she'd planned.

What was I going to do if I got back? Could I still be a warrior. Would I already have to retire to the elders den? Be forced into being a medicine cat? I still wanted there to be a way I could still hunt and fight for my clan.

"Lightstar!" Cavestorm called.

"What is it?" Lightstar asked.

"NightClan has Snakeheart and is planning to offer a trade," Cavestorm informed her.

"We'll go and we'll bring the kittypet," Lightstar decided. "We aren't trading. Murderscar and Coldclaw, deal with bringing the prisoner and make sure she or her clan doesn't try any funny business." She began listing off cats she was taking.

"Not like she can do anything," Coldclaw commented.

"You should know what a blind cat is capable of with that one sister of yours," Murderscar told him.

"That one sister?" I asked.

"He and Snakeheart have another littermate. She was born with failing vision and ended up going blind. She's the one elder in our clan," Murderscar explained. "She tried to become a warrior but got into a few situations that almost killed her and the clan gave up on her."

"SunClan, let's go!" Lightstar instructed.

For once, I wished I didn't have to walk. My legs barely wanted to work to begin with, let alone with me stumbling over everything. Murderscar helped me, surprisingly, by putting her tail on my back to help guide me.

The scents of NightClan got stronger. Being so close to home was almost torture. Murderscar took her tail off me right before we emerged at the stream. I kept my head low to keep the secret for a bit longer. I sat down and tried to act like I was doing okay. I hoped it was believable.

"Lightstar, I believe you know why I requested you to come. Our warrior for yours," Wingstar offered.

"What about give us our warrior and your kittypet is left alive?" Lightstar counter-offered. I felt someone place a paw on my throat.

"If you kill our warrior we'll kill yours," Wingstar said.

"Wait, what?" Snakeheart panicked.

"You guys are too much of mouse-hearts to do it," Lightstar said. "You're bluffing."

"Silentstorm isn't," Wingstar informed her.

"Kill her then. We're not giving the kittypet back," Lightstar said. "If you kill our warrior, your kittypet will feel our wrath."

"Bring it on," I challenged. "Things can't get any worse."

"Anything you do to ours we'll do to yours," Wingstar told her. I could only imagine how panicked Snakeheart was. For her sake, I hoped they were bluffing.

"Okay, let's test that," Lightstar said.

I felt claws dig into my back. The claws tried to dig deeper with each slash. At this point, I had a pelt of wounds. The pain was terrible, but I refrained from showing signs of weakness. I wasn't worrying anyone worse.

"Don't do anything to Snakeheart. This isn't her fault. Lightstar isn't just going to let me go," I told my clan. "No one deserves to suffer like I have. No one but Lightstar."

Claws kept raking down my back. I gritted my teeth. It took a lot of effort to not cry out. Finally, a whimper escaped my lips and it ended. Blood trickled down my pelt. I collapsed onto the ground.

"Silkshade!" Duskpelt cried out.

"She can't defeat me unless I let her." It came out as a whisper yet it was heard by all. I got to my feet. "I refuse to go down. Not today, not tomorrow, not by her claws."

"Stubborn ones are just that much more fun to break," Lightstar said. "Though I must say, I've tried about everything. Can't hurt to run through the list a few more times."

"Here's your warrior, fox-heart," Wingstar gave in. "We'll get Silkshade back somehow, mark my words."

I doubted I was worth the effort, but at least I had hope. Not hope for a lot of things, but hope this would end. Someday they'll rescue me. Someday I'll be safe.

* * *

_Author's Note: Silkshade is tough and strong-willed or else she would've died or given up by now. And Lightstar is still an evil fox-heart as always. Hate that she-cat. Well, that's what I got for this week. Tune in for next week when Deathpaw's life gets worse! Okay, I think that's a spoiler. Not gonna change it though despite the little effort it takes. Also it looks like people are shipping! In the past week I have had a review from a Death x Boulder shipper and a Song x Boulder shipper. Let me tell you how happy I am that you guys are having ships and enjoying the story. Please leave a review! Hope to see you all back here next week!_

_-Everly W._


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I was definitely worried. I hadn't been at the attempted trade, but had heard enough about it. How starved she looked. The untreated wounds. The way Lightstar tore into her back without hesitation. How bad is she being treated?

There was talk of another battle. There was no doubt we had to win. Too much was on the line. Everyone was practicing and preparing. Plans were still being made. We had to save her.

"Hey, Shorty! Ready for the battle?" Tallblaze asked.

"I shouldn't even let her go," Boulderfang said. "I can't leave her alone with Flurrytail."

"Not really, honestly," I answered. "I really don't want to risk running into Grasstail."

"I can imagine," Tallblaze said. "I'm hoping he has the sense to stay away from you. I'll shred him if he tries anything."

"I'm planning on trying to avoid him. Boulderfang here seems to think I don't have enough sense to do that," I told him.

"You act like it's awful I'm worried about you," Boulderfang said.

"You do get a little much when you're worried," Tallblaze said. "She knows how to somewhat handle herself."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I rolled my eyes.

"No problem, Shorty!" Tallblaze said.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Wingstar yowled.

We headed over there. It was no mystery to why it was called. It was almost time for battle.

"Cats of NightClan, we have been working hard for this. We have to win this before anything worse can happen," Wingstar declared. "We have to save her."

"We leave soon. Be prepared, everyone," she finished and went into her den.

So much hope was lying on this. What if it all was crushed?

* * *

We snuck through the tall grass. So much hung on this one victory. Everyone was nervous about such an important battle. We approached the camp. We walked into it.

"Lightstar, I'll tell you this one more time. Give us Silkshade back," Wingstar yowled.

"Never," Lightstar growled.

Without another word the two clans were locked in battle. I felt a slash from behind. I turned around to see Lightstar herself. Fox-dung! What was that fox-heart doing?

"Let's see if your as weak as your sister," Lightstar said.

Even I knew fighting her would be mouse-brained. I backed away from her. She swiped and knocked my legs out from under me.

"Leave me alone!" I said. "We both know there's no way I could fight you."

"Exactly. Sometimes you figure things out," Lightstar said.

She circled around me like a hawk circling its prey. I tried to run, but she yanked my tail and I fell. She dug her claws into my back. I tried to stand up when she rammed into my side, sending me flying. I scrambled to my feet. as she came towards me. She pushed me back down and held me there. I felt her clawing in the same spot, digging a deep wound. I tried to pull away. It hurt so bad.

"You've beat me. Just let me go," I told her.

"You're not dead yet," she responded.

I whimpered. I was weak. I couldn't get myself out of this. I didn't want to risk anyone else. Yet, I just couldn't give up. Boulderfang wouldn't want me to do that. If Silkshade can make it through this pain for so long, I can keep fighting. Maybe just a little longer.

Claws gripping the ground, I tried to drag myself away. If she could just get off for a minute. It was no use, I just needed to find a different way. I couldn't push her off. Fox-dung! Why couldn't I be bigger?

"You want me to end it now or keep going?" Lightstar asked.

"I'm not going to let you kill me," I told her.

"You NightClan cats live on nothing but false hope," she remarked.

Maybe I am a mouse-brain, but I'm stubborn. Right now, I'm going to use that to my advantage. As much as I don't want anyone to risk their life for me it seems like the only way. I guess I'm just postponing the inevitable.

"Claws off my daughter," Duskpelt growled.

"Part of me was hoping you'd notice. The other half was hoping to finish her off. Well, when opportunity presents itself, take it," Lightstar said, shoving me inside.

Lightstar's eyes were full of hate. It was almost as if Duskpelt was the one she had hated all along. Except, what if he had been? What if she had been taking it out on Silkshade? Is that why she had targeted me? It all added up.

Lightstar leapt at him. He met her and threw her to the side. He jumped on top of her. She pushed him off. They fought each other, blow for blow, matching each other's moves. It was almost as if they had been made for this moment. One wrong move left Lightstar on top. She tore at his throat. Duskpelt was completely still.

"No," I whispered. "This is all my fault."

Lightstar redirected towards me. A white blur knocked her off her feet.

"You fox-heart!" Wingstar shrieked. "You flea-ridden fox-heart!"

Wingstar recklessly attacked the SunClan leader. I didn't care. I didn't care what was going on. I didn't care about the pain. Duskpelt was dead. Dead because I couldn't take care of myself. I've lost my mom, dad, and littermate and I'm not even a warrior. Redmoon died to bring me into this world and Limppaw and Duskpelt died to keep me in it. It felt like such a waste over someone like me.

I watched Wingstar get to her feet. "NightClan, retreat!" she yowled.

Skyfang helped her carry Duskpelt's body back to NightClan. I struggled to my feet.

"Deathpaw, you mouse-brain! What happened?" Boulderfang asked rushing over. I leaned against him as we headed back towards camp.

"He died saving me," I told him. "Duskpelt saved my life."

"Deathpaw, I'm so sorry," he said. "Who was it?"

"Lightstar. I promise, I tried to get away. She wouldn't let me go. I knew I couldn't fight her, but she just wanted to hurt me," I told him.

"I believe you. She's a leader, she certainly shouldn't be attacking apprentices," he said. "We're getting you straight to Dawnfur when we get back, that's for sure."

"Why can't things go right for once? Why can't they get better?" I asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "I just hope StarClan knows what they're doing."

* * *

_Author Note: Heh heh heh... So I did just do that. Poor little Deathpaw doesn't need another cat dying to save her. Especially after how she reacted to Limppaw's death. Well, next week we'll see Silkshade finding out about this and her reactions. Please leave a review! Thanks to all for reading and a special thanks to my reviewers! I will see you all next week, so stay tuned!_

_-Everly W._


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I don't know what happened during the battle. I know I heard Wingstar shrieking above it with fury at one point. I needed to know what happened.

I carefully walked out of the den. "What happened?" I asked. "Can someone please tell me?"

Brownclaw answered. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Silkshade, but Duskpelt died."

"What? Who killed him?" I asked. "Was it Murderscar?"

"No, it was not," Murderscar replied. "As much as I hate him, it was not I who finished him."

"It was Lightstar," Snakeheart told me.

"That fox-heart has taken so much from me. Every time I think she's taken all she can, she takes something else," I growled. "Where is she now? Celebrating?"

"In the medicine cat den. After she did that Wingstar attacked her," Brownclaw said. "She might even lose a life. Might've lost one during the battle." The question of how many she had was left unspoken.

The anger flowed out of me and I collapsed in grief. "Who attacked who?" I asked trying to build a picture of the scene.

"Duskpelt started the fight to get Lightstar's attention away from Deathpaw. He saved her," Snakeheart explained.

"I'm going to miss his vigil," I realized. "I'm going to miss it because of that fox-heart that killed him. I'm going to murder that fox-heart."

"You and I both know that's mouse-brained on so many levels," Brownclaw said.

"Do I care anymore? I'm stuck here. Might as well try to fight back!" I exclaimed.

"There is a difference between fighting back and trying to murder the SunClan leader in the middle of SunClan camp," Brownclaw said. "We'll have to stop you if you try that."

"Better a mouse-brain than a mouse-heart," I told him. "How many cats in this clan actually agree with her? How many think making a cat suffer because they feel like it is okay? How many think blinding a cat is perfectly fine? How many cats are too mouse-hearted to say anything?" Silence followed my question.

"She's right," Murderscar whispered. "Even I think this has gone too far. Coldclaw, Grasstail, and Skystorm. Those are her supporters. If we have trouble from anyone, it'll be them."

"What are you saying?" Brownclaw asked.

"We should've revolted long ago," Murderscar answered.

"She's right. Brownclaw, we need to know how many lives she has left. Can you ask Violetnose?" Snakeheart asked him.

"Okay. Just tell no one of this," Brownclaw said.

* * *

"So what you're telling me is you want me to help you assassinate our leader, who is in my care at the moment, despite the fact I'm supposed to help cats, not hurt them," Violetnose summarized.

Lightstar was down to her last life and with the medicine cat's help it would be an easy enough kill. The thing was, we needed her on our side first.

"As bad as I realize that sounds, yes," Brownclaw agreed.

"Finally, something interesting going on that involves me! I'm in," Violetnose declares. "What's the plan?"

"Good question," Snakeheart said.

"I'll provide a plan as long as no one asks why I know so much about this," Murderscar offered.

"Deal," Brownclaw agreed.

"Deathberries would be the simple solution that no one would find out about. Just stuff them down her throat and dead," Murderscar said.

"I thought it was going to involve more torture with you," I commented.

"Should've involved something in the deal about questioning my morality," Murderscar muttered.

"Sorry, I'm really used to you hating me," I apologized.

"I still do, we just have common goals," she said.

"Who's going to do it?" Snakeheart asked.

"I'll provide the poison, but would rather someone else do it," Violetnose said.

"I don't think I can," I sighed.

"I'll do it," Brownclaw said. "I just feel like I need to do it."

"It's settled then. Meet me in my den right after the last warrior is asleep," Violetnose told him.

* * *

_Author Note: If Murderscar says you're evil, it must be true. And Violetnose over here like "Yas, something interesting! Finally!" But seriously, the assassination attempt is a go. Next week we'll see how Deathpaw is handling and the aftermath in NightClan. Please leave a review! Thanks for reading! Hope to see you all back here next week.  
_  
-Everly W.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

We walked into camp. The entire clan seemed to be trapped in a sad silence. Dawnfur, who was waiting on us, gasped and ran over. Duskpelt was laid on the ground. The medicine cat nudged her brother.

"You can't leave me. Who am I going to prove wrong all time? Who am I going to yell at for being a mouse-brain? Duskpelt." She buried her face in his fur. "I don't want to lose you." Her words were pointless. He was long dead.

She pulled herself together. "Okay, I want injured cats in my den," Dawnfur announced. "A few at a time, please."

I walked up to her before she walked into her den. "I'm sorry," I mewed. "He died saving me. It's all my fault."

"It's okay. Any father would sacrifice themselves for their kit," Dawnfur told me. "And don't blame yourself for what happened at another cats claws. With all the omens we don't figure out until after the fact, we medicine cats wouldn't be able to handle it! Also, might want to come with me anyway. Don't want that wound getting infected."

I still felt uncomfortable in the Dawnfur's den. It made me think about Limppaw and that's the last thing I want to be doing right now. I couldn't stop myself from feeling like it's my fault everyone around me kept dying. What's the point in saving me if I just get more cats killed?

Dawnfur finished and I walked out into the middle of camp. "Deathpaw, is it true you fought with Lightstar?" Wingstar asked.

I turned to look at her. "Yes, Wingstar," I answered.

"Did you start the fight?" she asked.

"She attacked me," I responded.

"Did you ever think this wouldn't have happened if you knew how to keep your mouth shut at a Gathering like every other apprentice? It's one thing to always get dragged into trouble, but you always start it! You get yourself into problems you can't solve and rely on someone else to fix it! You're a completely impulsive mouse-brain who doesn't think about who might get hurt in your idiocy! You are a problem! You think you'll be a valuable warrior the way you are now? Your father is dead and it's all your fault!" Wingstar yowled.

Silence followed her words as no knew how to react. I broke the silence.

"You think I don't know that?" I whispered. I ran out of camp, ignoring the eyes that were on me.

I found myself in the clearing Boulderfang had showed me. I looked up at the stars. Two stars that wouldn't be there if I could actually take care of myself. I heard the underbrush rustle.

"Please go away," I said. Surprisingly enough, it was Silentstorm who appeared. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to press you to talk. Boulderfang wasn't going to let you be out here on your own," she said. "He's probably yowling at Wingstar right now."

We sat in silence for a few moments. "I understand how you feel," she began. "The blame your putting on yourself. I was an apprentice, about a moon older than you. You probably remember how we tried to save Silkshade and got captured as well. Have we ever told you the rest of the story?"

"Not really. I just know Flurrytail and Coldclaw showed up," I said.

"Murderscar killed the other two rouges. That's when Flurrytail and Coldclaw showed up," she told me. "Flurrytail had already called killing Silkshade. Murderscar was going to kill us to hurt Silkshade. I refused to let her kill anyone unless it was over my dead body. I fought hard, but lost."

"She was about to kill me when some warriors showed up," she continued. "Sparrowheart saved me. She fought with a mother's love, but in the end, it wasn't enough. She died and I felt like it was all my fault. I wasn't strong enough. All my life I've tried to be stronger to protect those I care about, but it wasn't enough. I felt like I'd failed everyone, I couldn't protect Silkshade and Songheart, and Sparrowheart paid the price. I understand it hurts."

"Wow. You were about ready to attack me a few nights ago and now you're trying to help me," I said after a moment. "So surprising."

"Will you ever let that go?"

"Never. We better go back and see if Boulderfang has killed Wingstar yet," I said.

"Yeah. Really hope she's chosen a deputy," Silentstorm said.

We headed back to camp. We returned to see Boulderfang yowling at the NightClan leader with Tallblaze inputting here and there.

They noticed my return. The two toms hurried over. "Deathpaw, are you okay?" Boulderfang asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered.

"You don't realize how much you worried me by running out like that," Boulderfang said. "Are you completely sure you're fine?"

"You're so annoying," I complained. "Yes, I am completely sure I'm fine."

"I'd be worried if she wasn't annoyed," Tallblaze stated. "Glad you're okay, Shorty."

I was still sad, but was feeling a bit better for the time being. I'm not saying Wingstar was wrong, but it wasn't weighing down on me like it was before. Sometimes having someone relate to you without having to say a word is what is needed. Proof it was going to be okay.

* * *

_Author Note: I apologize for the intermission. I got a little sick and never ended up publishing it. But here's the chapter! I must say, I hate Wingstar. Why would you even think to say something like that to someone who just lost their father? Unless you're a jerk! And Silentstorm? With emotional support? Just wow. Next week we'll see Silkshade and see how this assassination attempt goes. And I better get to writing so I can finish prewriting the next book so I can publish it as soon as I finish with this... I am so behind... Well, leave a review. Until next week!_

_-Everly W._


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The world was silent except for the natural noises. I heard Brownclaw walk away. The plan was in motion. Almost everything would be fine soon.

The future of SunClan was being decided in those quiet moments. I just had to wait. Tomorrow I'll be back in NightClan with my friends. Peace would be achieved. All that had to happen was one death, a well deserved murder.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Brownclaw yowled.

Cats grumbled as they were forced to wake up. I heard a few questions about what Brownclaw was doing. Only a few cats knew.

"Lightstar is dead," Brownclaw announced. It was followed by gasps. "I will be going to Moon Stone to receive my nine lives."

"Who will watch the kittypet while your gone?" Grasstail asked.

"No one," Brownclaw answered. "This pointless war just to heal Lightstar's pride is over. She did things no honorable leader, no good cat, would do. The first thing I will do as leader is fix that."

"There's one thing I have to do before I leave. I say this before StarClan so they may hear and approve of my choice. Snakeheart will be my new deputy."

"I'd be honored to serve my clan as deputy," the she-cat responded.

"We'll be on our way," Brownclaw said.

After he and Violetnose left, the clan was hesitant to go back to sleep. Their leader had just died. Some were relieved while others were disappointed. They definitely seemed wide awake. Slowly they all started heading back to their den.

I couldn't sleep. I was excited to be finally going back. I couldn't deny I was nervous about how bad the damage was and how it would affect me. I knew some of it was irreversible.

I dozed off only to be awakened by yelling. "Whitefoot! Snakeheart! Wake up! It's Molepaw!" Brownclaw—no, Brownstar—yowled.

I walked out to feel the beginnings of sunlight on my pelt. I smelled blood. What had happened? I could hear cats running to Violetnose's den. I went over to see—well, hear—what was going on.

"What happened, Molepaw?" Whitefoot asked. I heard a faint moan.

"I'm sorry. I don't think there's anything I can do," Violetnose apologized.

"I understand. I just wish I knew what fox-heart did this so I can shred them," Whitefoot said.

"You were a great apprentice and could've been such a great warrior," Snakeheart told Molepaw.

"I remember how proud you were of him when I was at my first Gathering," I commented.

"There's one thing I can do before he dies," Brownstar said. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend him to you as warrior in turn. Molepaw from this day forward you will be known as Moleshine. We'll be missing a great young warrior."

"Thank you," Moleshine whispered.

Everything was silent for a moment. His shallow breaths ceased. Moleshine was dead.

"I love you, my son," Whitefoot murmured.

"Snakeheart, I know you're probably hurting, but could you take a patrol to the NightClan border and request a meeting with Wingstar at sunhigh?" Brownstar asked his deputy. "Tell her she can bring anyone she desires. I'll go alone."

"Of course. It's as good as done." The she-cat walked past me and left.

"I'll leave you to grieve," Brownstar told Whitefoot and left. I followed after him.

What had killed Moleshine? I can't pretend I don't have my suspicions, but there was no solid evidence. That is, until I heard Grasstail.

"I can't believe that tom is my flesh and blood. He's so weak. Even the kittypet puts up enough a fight to survive."

I had a strong desire to go confront that tom. That was probably a bad idea though.

"Dark forest, you're so annoying!" Murderscar exclaimed. "You're just trying to get revenge after your mate dumped you because you're an arrogant, fox-hearted flea-pelt."

"Come on, Murderscar. You're on our side," Coldclaw said.

"You guys are acting like a couple of childish mouse-brains. Murder isn't a bragging right. It's a serious business, it's the taking of lives! You guys are just doing for a little fun and to attract some she-cat. You both are ridiculous." I heard Murderscar sigh and walk away. I had a lot of questions about that she-cat.

* * *

_Author Note: What is this? Is this character development? Murderscar is amazing, fight me. Except I'm weak boi and can't fight... Anyway, oof Moleshine. The dude did not deserve to die and did not deserve to die and his dad sucks. At least Lightstar is finally out of the way unless... Ah, never mind what I just said. I still haven't written anymore. Oof, I need to do that. Procrastination! Please review my story guys though, seriously it makes my day. Peace out guys!_

_\- Everly W._


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The atmosphere in NightClan was pretty gloomy. Our deputy was dead and it seemed like we were never going to get Silkshade back. Pineclaw has been named the new deputy. I think he'd do a good job from what I've seen of him. I, personally, was stuck in the medicine cat den because apparently Lightstar did a number on me. Life is definitely going great for me.

"Can you please stop pacing? For StarClan's sake, it's worse than when Silkshade's in here! Though that's mainly because two certain she-cats can't be away from their friend for five seconds," Dawnfur said. "I'm serious, I'm really afraid you're going to reopen it. That wound is deep."

I groaned and sat down. I'm basically stuck having to think. I don't get along well with my thoughts. I have nothing to distract myself with.

"Wingstar!" I heard Pineclaw call. Curious about why he did so, I slunk out of the den while Dawnfur was busy.

"Yes, Pineclaw?"

"Brownstar has requested a meeting with you," Pineclaw told her.

"Brownstar? Does that mean Lightstar is dead?" Wingstar asked.

"Yes. You can bring whoever you want. He will be coming alone with Silkshade," Pineclaw continued.

"We need everyone available. We don't know if he's going to try anything," Wingstar said. "Most of us will hide in the underbrush prepared for whatever happens. You pick two others to stand in the open with us. Once you've decided I'll call for a meeting."

Pineclaw nodded and set off to do as told.

"Deathpaw, when did I give you permission to move, let alone leave," Dawnfur said from behind me. I turned around.

"You didn't," I answered.

"Exactly. Go back, now," she commanded.

I sighed. I went back and sat down. Lightstar was dead though. Brownstar didn't agree with her according to Snakeheart. Did that mean what it thinks it means? I didn't want to dare to hope. He's bringing Silkshade. Will he give Silkshade back? I wonder.

"How long do I have to be in here?" I asked. I wondered that too.

"Depends how much you listen to me," Dawnfur said. "It hasn't even been a day. Plus, I gave you permission to sit vigil and you ended up running off into the forest. Though I suppose that's not entirely your fault."

'You're a completely impulsive mouse-brain who doesn't think about who might get hurt in your idiocy!' The words still ring in my ears. Another voice telling me how worthless I was. I guess it can join Grasstail's, Lightstar's, and my own.

Maybe things will take a turn for the better.

* * *

When were they getting back? I wish I could've gone, but a certain medicine cat wouldn't let me. I'm not keen on this whole sitting still thing. I heard cats coming into camp. A nervous excitement flowed through me. I left before Dawnfur could say a word.

Scarred, thin, and weak she was there. But she was here and alive and that's what mattered. She looked almost dead on her own paws and she seemed to be looking down for some reason, I guess the extra attention. I went over to her. She was fine. Everything was going to be fine. Except Duskpelt was dead, but other than that fine.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I exclaimed burying my face into her chest fur.

"Good to be back," she said.

"Deathpaw, do you even have permission to be out here?" Boulderfang asked, ruining the moment if you ask me.

"Yes, Deathpaw. Do you have permission?" Dawnfur asked.

"No, but what cat wouldn't have done the same?" I argued.

Dawnfur sighed and shook her head. "It's not like I wouldn't drag her back to my den now that she's here. You could've waited five seconds."

"No, I couldn't have," I told her.

"Deathpaw," Boulderfang warned.

"Fine," I muttered. "It's so boring in there. Maybe you can help me liven things up." I looked up at her. I held back a gasp. Her face was slashed. And her eyes.

"You will do no such thing. You are healing, not being rambunctious," Dawnfur said. "This is for your own good, I swear."

I was barely listening. What had Lightstar done to her?

"You will be coming with me and you as well Silkshade. And as for friends, I require space right now Silentstorm," she continued.

We walked back with her. I took a deep breath. "Silkshade, they blinded you, didn't they?" I asked quietly.

She tensed beside me. "I forgot how short you were," she whispered after a moment.

"You realize this isn't something you can hide."

"Yeah. It just feels like it will be final once the clan knows. Completely real and unchangeable."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't even know what I'm going to tell them, let alone how I'm going to handle this. I want to continue as a warrior. I don't want to let this stop me. It's going to be different though."

"I bet."

"Okay, I actually need to check Silkshade out. Please give me some space," Dawnfur requested. I actually followed orders.

Wounds covered her pelt and her ribs were evident. It was obvious she had been treated poorly and nearly starved. Of course, I already had been expecting that.

"I swear, I don't know when you'll be able to leave. Beginnings of infection, nearly starved, and you're covered in wounds. Not good but you'll live. If you listen more than your sister, that is," Dawnfur said. She hadn't shown her yet.

"You need to tell her," I told Silkshade.

"I'm scared. I really am," she whispered.

"You can't hide this. It's not like you can risk that getting infected anyway. Might as well get it over with," I said. I couldn't imagine how hard it was for her.

"Maybe I can help," Dawnfur said.

"You can't. No one can. I'll have to deal with this forever because of that fox-hearted she-cat," Silkshade whispered. She faced Dawnfur. "I'm blind and there's nothing you can do to help me."

Dawnfur audibly gasped and then pulled herself together if only for her patient's sake. "No, I can't fix that. I can help you. Your friends can help you. You have to learn to cope and live life like this. You're strong or you'd be dead by now. If anyone can find a way, you can."

"She gets inspirational speeches while I get constantly yelled at? No fair," I said.

"Oh, hush. If you would use your ears and listen maybe this would be a little more enjoyable for both of us," Dawnfur said.

"Getting on your nerves at least helps with the boredom," I said.

"This is why you get so many enemies, Deathpaw," she said. "How is Boulderfang not insane already?"

Silkshade gave a small laugh. No, everything was not okay. But it would be in time. She was safe and everything would be alright, at least for now.

* * *

_Author Note: Yay! Silkshade's back in NightClan! Also Deathpaw is going to drive Dawnfur insane, but oh well. At least things seem to finally be going right. They need a break from one problem after the next. So we've got two more chapters left and I have over ten to write for the next book before I can publish it so I don't know if I'll get it out a week after this one finishes, but deadlines are the best and most stressful motivators. Thanks for reading! Leave a review! See ya soon!_

_-Everly W._


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"How's everything been going while I was gone?" I asked.

"Pretty normal, in a way. Flurrytail hasn't bothered us in a while," Deathpaw said. "Probably missed her worst enemy, not having fought her for two moons."

"I bet. Heard you've got into a few problems yourself. Two out of three battles you needed to be saved. You make enemies as easy as me, don't you?"

"Well, that's not completely accurate. Three out of three."

"You are too much like me."

"The second time Tallblaze sorta saved me from Grasstail. No one else in the clan knows about my first two close calls."

"Silkshade, you have a couple cats who want to see you," Dawnfur said.

I could recognize those two scents anywhere, although I could've guessed it anyway. "Hey, guys," I greeted.

"So glad you're back," Silentstorm said, betraying more emotion than usual.

"We missed you so much!" Songheart told me.

I kept my head ducked. I had to tell them. It was time.

"I'm so glad to be back. I missed you guys and NightClan," I said. "There's something I need to tell you. I can't pretend everything's alright."

"You think I was mouse-brained enough not to notice anyway? You can fool some cats but you can't fool me," Silentstorm said. "I realized you were blinded the during the attempted trade. It's okay, I'll help you."

"Wait, what? When were you planning to tell me this?" Songheart asked.

"Wow, this is the same cat who can confuse a crush with a murder intent," Deathpaw commented.

"How many times do I have to say sorry?" Silentstorm asked.

"You actually haven't said that yet. You've told me not to talk about it and asked when I'll forget about it, but not one apology," Deathpaw said.

"Well, sorry," Silentstorm said.

"What in StarClan?" I asked.

"I don't know," Songheart said.

"It's nothing," Silentstorm answered.

"Oh, it's something," Deathpaw said.

"Look, you tell her about this and I'll tell her about the tunnels," Silentstorm threatened.

"As much as I would love to hear about this, I have to side with my sister. I could throw in a certain tale that involves a tree," Songheart added.

"First of all, Songheart can make threats? Second of all, fine but if you're interested Tallblaze can tell you about it," Deathpaw said.

"And if you're interested in our stories Boulderfang can tell you those. Just say Deathpaw asked for it," Songheart said.

"Or you can learn none of these and I keep my little pride," Deathpaw finished. "But yes, Songheart, Silkshade is blind."

"Who did this to you?" Songheart asked.

"I'll give you one guess," I said.

"I'm guessing the same cat that got me stuck in here," Deathpaw said.

"Lightstar," Silentstorm guessed.

"What other cat would be fox-hearted enough to think of this?" I asked.

"Murderscar," Silentstorm answered.

"Surprisingly, no. She wasn't that bad. I don't know, there is something going on with that she-cat and it might be a change of heart," I said. She had helped us assassinate Lightstar and had actually agreed she had taken it much too far.

"Wouldn't trust her if she killed Flurrytail by herself," Silentstorm said.

"Have to agree," Deathpaw said. "She and Grasstail ganged up on Boulderfang in the second battle. I actually had to save him." She left the before she had to be saved part out.

"What are you planning on doing after this?" Songheart asked me.

"I'm going to be a warrior until I die," I answered. "It'll take some getting used to and some relearning, but I can do it. I won't let this stop me."

"We'll help every step of the way," Silentstorm promised.

"It's not like cats didn't sneak up on you with all five senses," Deathpaw joked.

"Do you want us to tell her our fabulous stories?" Silentstorm threatened.

"Then I'll tell my story and Songheart's crush," Deathpaw threatened back.

"Forget about the stories!" I told them. "I knew Songheart had a crush. Who is it?"

"This is where I stop you," Songheart said. "There is no way you know about my crush."

"You just admitted you had one," Deathpaw said. "I think I do."

"Last time we hang out with Deathpaw," Silentstorm said.

"Boulderfang likes hanging out with me," Deathpaw said. "And you really care about his opinion, don't you, Songheart?"

"Shut your little muzzle before I make you! I am this close to telling her about the tree!" Songheart shrieked.

Dawnfur walked in. I hadn't noticed she left. "I will not tolerate this level of over-excitement," she said. "Out."

"We're injured, not dying," Deathpaw said.

"And to heal you need rest," Dawnfur said. "Goodness, you are so much like your father."

A fresh wave of grief washed over me. I could tell she hadn't been thinking. We sat there in a heavy silence for a moment.

"We'll be going now," Songheart said. "Bye, Silkshade."

"Bye, Silkshade," Silentstorm copied her.

"Bye," I told them as the walked out.

"It's all my fault," Deathpaw murmured. It sounded muffled, like she had buried her face into her nest.

"That's like saying it's NightClan's fault I'm blind. It's not at all your fault," I told her.

"Wingstar was out of her mind in grief when she told you those things," Dawnfur said. "You can't blame yourself for what you can't prevent."

"If I was a good apprentice who didn't yowl at gatherings or could actually fight it wouldn't have happened," Deathpaw said.

"Do I need to go find Boulderfang? I will if that's what it takes," Dawnfur said.

"No, don't bother him with something like me," Deathpaw told her.

"Than stop talking like that!" Dawnfur told her.

She said nothing for a moment. "I'm going to sleep," Deathpaw said. I could hear her nest rustle and then silence.

I settled down in my own wondering if everything would indeed be okay now that I'm back.

* * *

_Author Note: Well, a mostly chill chapter, but let's face it. After all the fox-dung that's gone on in this book everyone deserves a little. I apologize for missing an update last week, the internet was dead so I couldn't. One more chapter though... Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping anyone in the final chapter again. I still really need to finish the next book so we'll see if I meet the deadline(I'm hoping). Also in what you may consider good or bad news, I've come up with so many more ideas I think the series will be longer than I expected. I was planning six books, but it could take up to eight so we'll see. I do know the next book is the longest yet with the longest chapters. I'm pretty excited for the next book personally, if I could only write it. Anyway, please leave a review and I apologize for the long author's note. Until we meet again!_

_-Everly W._


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A couple weeks had passed and I was back on my feet, as good as ever. Some would call me as annoying as ever but that never left as I reminded Tallblaze. Silkshade was also doing better. Her ribs were less prominent and she was making it around camp fine. Things were mostly back to normal.

Of course, with things mostly back to normal Boulderfang has been making more efforts to spend time with Songheart. I was beginning to resent the she-cat but honestly I had no idea or reason why. She made Boulderfang happy and I like it when Boulderfang's happy. I was certainly confused, but chose to ignore it.

Boulderfang had told me he plans to ask her to be his mate today. I had a few plans of my own and those involve spying on my mentor. It might have turned out bad last time, but this time would be different.

"You might be wondering why I gathered you here today," I began.

"Well, yeah. If you don't have a reason I'm leaving," Silentstorm said.

"Well, Boulderfang's planning on asking Songheart to be his mate, but if you don't want to spy on them with me you're more than welcome to leave," I told them.

"Who do you think I am, Shorty? A cat who respects my brother's personal life?" Tallblaze asked.

"Is that who Songheart has a crush on?" Silkshade asked.

A mix of anger, frustration, and longing spread through me. "Yes," I answered.

"I better be there to menacingly threaten him to be good to my sister," Silentstorm said.

"You do everything menacingly so that shouldn't be a problem," I said. "Especially threaten apprentices."

"This is getting really old, Deathpaw," Silentstorm said.

"Are we going to get to this or what?" Silkshade asked. "I want to see, er, hear this."

"Boulderfang's already told me all about this. I know where they'll be. Follow me, we don't have long," I said.

The feeling burned through my pelt and was hard to ignore. What was I supposed to do? Tell Boulderfang I hate the love of his life and have no reason why? It was like hate but different. Why couldn't I be an almost emotionless cat like Silentstorm!

We ducked in the underbrush. I knew from experience not to hide in a tree. Boulderfang looked nervous and awkward in an adorable way. Adorable? I was really confusing myself. These thoughts seemed to be popping in my head at random in the past couple weeks. What was wrong with me?

I still failed to see what he saw in her. She was overly nice and optimistic to the point of being oblivious. Not to mention threatening to tell secrets about me. Then again, I was doing the same.

"Songheart, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you," Boulderfang said.

"What is that?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. "Will you possibly be my mate?"

She gasped. "Yes. Yes, I will!" she answered.

I felt happy for Boulderfang, but part of it felt forced. Why can't I be happy for my best friend?

"This is great! And Tallblaze thought I'd never get a mate too," Boulderfang said.

"Utterly shocked, honestly," Tallblaze said, stepping out. The two seemed quite embarrassed.

"Have you been watching this whole time? How'd you find out?" Boulderfang asked.

"You hurt her and the clan will find your dead body," Silentstorm warned. Boulderfang only responded to this with a quick nod.

"So that's who you had a crush on, Songheart? Could've just told me when I asked," Silkshade said, joining Tallblaze and Silentstorm where they were standing.

"Hey, Boulderfang. Didn't expect to see you here," I said, walking out. "How's everything going?"

"Of course, it's you," Boulderfang sighed. "You arranged this, didn't you?"

"You have no trust in me," I said. "Guess I haven't earned it though. Yeah, it was me, but they were all ears."

"You told them about my crush without my permission?" Boulderfang asked.

"Only Silkshade, actually," I answered. "Silentstorm was about to kill me, but I kept your secret."

"Luckily, I showed up and told Silentstorm all about it because you can't hide feelings," Tallblaze said.

"Both of you, shut your muzzle," Silentstorm said.

"Okay, you watched. Now please leave," Boulderfang said. "We shouldn't be far behind."

"Okay," I said.

"See you lovebirds around," Tallblaze said.

"I need less annoying friends," Boulderfang sighed.

We headed back and I continued trying to push down these foreign feelings.

* * *

I needed to talk to someone. These feelings were eating me away inside. I don't want to tell Boulderfang about it. I couldn't tell Boulderfang about it. Who in StarClan could I talk to?

I realized Tallblaze would be my next option. Hopefully, he could actually help me. Luckily for me, he was alone.

"Tallblaze, I need to talk to you," I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Not here. Can we go for a walk? Now?"

"Now works for me. Let's go."

We left camp. We walked in silence for a little while. He broke the silence.

"What's up, Shorty?" he asked.

"I'm having these feelings and I don't understand them and I need help," I said. "I hate Songheart and I feel frustrated for some reason but also like I want something she has."

"Sounds like jealousy. What might it be that you want?"

"I don't know!"

"Tell me how you feel about Boulderfang," he requested.

"That's another thing that I'm confuse about. Every time I think about him my stomach seems to flip and my mind goes numb and I feel nervous for no reason. What's wrong with me?"

He shook his head. "Oh StarClan, you're dense. What's a good way to put this? I think you have a crush on Boulderfang."

"What? I can't! There is no possible way. He has a mate! You must be mistaken!"

"Expect it is possible. This might present a problem."

"I can't. What am I supposed to do? Why can't this feeling just go away?"

He sighed. "We both know it doesn't work like that. You just have to wait it out. There's nothing you can do. Crushes normally go away over time."

"Normally? What about rarely?"

"I mean, you can't force these things away. If you've truly fallen deep I love it won't go away unless you find another one and good luck with that in our clan with a lack of toms around your age."

"Why can't I be like Silentstorm and not get crushes?"

"Because you feel emotions like a normal cat. It'll be okay. Hopefully this is just some crush that goes away in a moon or two. If you ever need to talk, I'm right here."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked, thinking to when he had just told Silentstorm about Boulderfang's crush.

"I was saving your tail then. I'll keep your secret. Also, this would be a lot worse if it got out. It could ruin your relationships with some cats including Boulderfang and maybe even Silkshade due to her closeness with Songheart."

"Please stop right there and think about what you're saying before I start freaking out."

"It's getting late. We should probably head back," he finally said.

"Probably should," I agreed.

We headed back to camp. "Hang in there, Shorty," he said as we parted ways.

I went inside the apprentices den and settled into my nest. I had a crush on a cat who had a mate. So much has happened over the past few moons and this trivial mouse-dung definitely felt like one of the worse things that happened. Looks like I've got a long few moons ahead of me. But this can't last forever. I fell asleep peacefully. Tomorrow was a new day and hopefully a better one.

* * *

_Author Note: Man, crushes suck. Well, good news to anyone who shipped BoulderxSong! Bad news to anyone who shipped BoulderxDeath and to Deathpaw, the poor girl. That's it to book 3 though. In good news to everyone (who actually wants me to write more, that is) I only need to write 3 more chapters in the next book and I'm planning on finish tonight! I was actually up past 4 last night writing, deadlines are the best motivation. I should be back with the next book next week! Keep an eye out for it! And please leave a review! I hope to see you all next week!_

_-Everly Wisteria_


End file.
